HANYA UNTUKKU
by yuanTezuka
Summary: CHAP 5 UPDATE, hanya berbeda beberapa jam dari update chap 4! sebenarnya sih, aku buat kepanjangan dan dipotong jd chap 4 dan 5! dan entah kenapa aku malah publish sekarang, semoga gak keberatan ya! hehehe... R&R ya minna! thanks...
1. Chapter 1

_**Tidak ada kelembutan dalam setiap ucapannya**_

_**Tapi dia selalu menyentuhku dengan lembut**_

_**Tiada hari tanpa ejekan dari mulutnya**_

_**Tapi dia selalu memanggilku penuh cinta**_

_**Selalu**_

…

..

.

**HANYA UNTUKKU**

**Pairing: SasuNaru / NaruSasu**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: OOC, abal, gaje, Boys love,miss typo, Lemon, etc**

…

**..**

**.**

**GAK SUKA?**

**SILAHKAN TEKAN "BACK"**

**..**

**.**

'**Met Baca**

**..**

**.**

**Obrolan para uke**

Jam istirahat telah berbunyi, tapi entah kenapa ada yang berbeda dari biasanya. Pasangan-pasangan yang biasanya selalu terlihat bersama kini terlihat sibuk dengan masing-masing. Di sekolah paling top di Konoha, terdapat beberapa pasangan yang sangat popular. Uchiha Sasuke – Namikaze Naruto, mereka adalah salah satu dari pasangan popular dan yang paling popular. Mereka teramat berbeda, mungkin itu kesan saat pertama melihat mereka. Matahari dan bulan, cahaya dan kegelapan, berisik dan pendiam, dan teramat banyak perbedaan yang ada diantara mereka. Tapi cinta hadir dan selalu tidak terduga. Api dan air itu bersatu dalam nafas cinta yang sama. Ada cinta diantara mereka yang begitu terasa di balik sikap mereka yang sama sekali jauh dari kata "mesra", sangat jauh.

"Dobe.." Sebuah sapaan yang jauh dari kata mesra plus diucapkan dengan nada datar. Terucap dari sosok tampan, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan tentu saja sebutan itu terucap untuk kekasihnya, si pirang Namikaze Naruto.

"Tidak, teme! Aku ada yang mau di bicarakan dengan Gaara juga Kiba, kamu duluan saja ya!" Jawab si pirang, seakan mengerti apa yang ditanyakan kekasihnya dalam hati.

Dan tanpa banyak kata lagi, Sasuke pun beranjak diikuti oleh Neji juga Shikamaru yang mau tidak mau harus rela membiarkan kekasihnya bersama si pirang. Ya, Kiba adalah kekasih Shikamaru, dan Gaara kekasih Neji.

"Nah, sekarang katakan apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan Kiba!" Sedikit tidak sabar merupakan salah satu sifat Naruto. Kini tatapannya beralih kepada Kiba yang duduk di depannya, sedangkan Gaara duduk di sebelah kanan Naruto.

"Apakah kamu yakin sama Sasuke, Naruto?" Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya pemuda ini menanyakan hal yang sama. Tentang keyakinan Naruto pada Sasuke, tepatnya pada cinta Sasuke. Dia tidak memungkiri kalau terkadang Sasuke memperlihatkan sikap posesifnya. Tapi itu tidak cukup, karena menurutnya Sasuke tidak pernah bersikap mesra terhadap sahabatnya ini.

"Ah.. hal itu lagi! Berapa kali sih aku harus bilang, kalau aku percaya dengan cinta Sasuke!" Terlihat jelas kekesalan terpasang di wajah tan dengan tiga garis kumis yang membuatnya menjadi semakin "manis".

"Tapi, Naruto.. aku mengerti kenapa Kiba bertanya soal ini.." Kini giliran Gaara yang bersuara.

"Maksudmu?" Tatapan tajam Naruto beralih pada Gaara yang terlihat tidak takut sama sekali.

"Tidakkah kamu melihat kalau sikap Sasuke terkadang acuh padamu! Bahkan dia memanggilmu "dobe"!" Suara Kiba seakan tidak tega mengucapkan panggilan yang biasa terlontar untuk sahabatnya. "Sama sekali tidak mesra!" Dengan tegas dia mengatakan apa yang memang terlihat dimatanya.

"Aku tidak perduli, toh aku juga tidak suka di perlakukan lebay gitu!" Si pirang berusaha membela kekasihnya.

"Aduh Naruto.. Itu bukan lebay, tapi perhatian!" Kini Gaara yang berbicara, dan terlihat mulai jengkel dengan sikap polos Naruto.

"Hei.. Sasuke itu perhatian tahu!" Dengan sedikit bernafsu Naruto berbicara lagi. Tidak suka kekasihnya di bilang tidak perhatian padanya. "Saat aku sakit dia menungguiku, bahkan dia mau menemaniku dan memilih untuk bolos sekolah!" Tanpa disadari, pipinya merona saat mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Dimana dia demam, dan dengan setia kekasihnya menemaninya bahkan mau membuatkan makanan untukknya. "Dan untuk panggilannya, aku tidak keberatan! Toh aku juga memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang tak lazim bukan!"

"Tapi….." Secara bersamaan Kiba dan Gaara berbicara seakan ingin membela pendirian mereka.

"Sudah ah, jangan bahas itu lagi atau aku akan marah pada kalian!" Tatapan tajam itu berubah kian tajam, dan cukup untuk membuat kedua makhluk di hadapannya terdiam. _'Naruto selalu terlihat sangat menyeramkan kalau marah' _Kata hati yang sama terucap di pikiran mereka. Sahabatnya tidak pernah marah tapi sekali marah dia akan sangat menakutkan.

"Oke, lupakan kalau begitu!" Kiba terlihat menyerah, merasa tidak akan bisa merubah pendirian sahabatnya. "Ngomong-ngomong apa kamu sudah melakukan 'itu'?" Sebuah pertanyaan terucap dengan pelan, dan sanggup membuat si pirang yang biasanya enerjik kini diam terpaku.

"Iya, kamu udah melakukannya belum?" Terlihat penasaran Gaara mencecar Naruto seakan tidak peduli dengan Naruto yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sangat aneh.

Blusshhh..

"EEhhhh.." Entah kenapa dia menjadi sulit bicara, wajahnya terasa panas mendengar pertanyaan kedua sahabatnya. "It-itu..anu..aku…" Kini suaranya bertambah menjadi gagap tak jelas, sedangkan kedua temannya menatap dengan pandangan penasaran juga tidak sabar. Melihat mata mereka, secara spontan Naruto pun menunduk.

"Ah.. aku tahu pasti belum kan?" Kini Kiba menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya tadi. Dilihat dari sikap Naruto, sudah jelas mereka tidak pernah melakukannya.

"Benar Naruto?" Seakan tidak percaya, Gaara menatap Naruto yang kini tidak lagi menunduk seakan minta jawaban. "Oh.." Hanya itu yang diucapkannya, saat dilihat sahabatnya itu mengangguk tanda membenarkan ucapan Kiba tadi.

"Aku kira sudah Naruto!" Gelengan kepala Kiba yang seakan tidak percaya sahabatnya tidak melakukan 'itu' dengan kekasihnya. Padahal mereka pacaran hampir 2 tahun, sedangkan dia baru pacaran 7bln dan sudah sampai tahap itu.

"Aku juga!" Gaara sendiri tidak percaya, dia kira orang seperti Sasuke akan memaksa Naruto malah. Mengingat kisah-kisah sebelum Sasuke pacaran dengan Naruto.

"Memang kenapa kalau belum?" Tanya Naruto melihat respon kedua sahabatnya. _'Apa anehnya kalau hubunganku dengan Sasuke belum sampai kesana'_

"Bukan begitu Naruto, tapi aneh aja."

"Maksudnya?" Kepolosan Naruto benar-benar terlihat dan membuat kedua sahabatnya menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut. _'Dia benar-benar polos'_

"Apa kamu tidak mau melakukan 'itu' Naruto?" Setengah berbisik Gaara bertanya, dan seketika mendapatkan tatapan tak percaya dari Naruto juga Kiba.

"Itu…." Sekali lagi Naruto dibuat tidak berkutik, dan rona merah di pipinya makin kentara. "Sebenarnya…."

**Flashback**

"_Ah… Sasuke…." Erangan erotis itu keluar seiring dengan kenikmatan yang semakin dia rasakan. Tidak diduga, niatnya untuk meminta tolong pada pacarnya malah berujung seperti ini. Awalnya hanya sedikit membujuk Sasuke dengan menciumnya. Tidak lama, tapi setelahnya dengan kecepatan luar biasa Sasuke menariknya dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Ciuman itu semakin lembut dan menghilangkan rasa malunya karena duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Dan ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi liar dan semakin liar. Seakan tanpa peduli dengan kekasihnya, Sasuke terus saja menggoda dobe-nya dengan mencium seluruh wajahnya hingga keleher._

_Kini satu persata kancing seragam Naruto dibukanya, memperlihatkan kulit tan mulus Naruto yang menggiurkan. Tangannya dengan pelan mulai membelai nipple Naruto, sedangkan mulutnya semakin liar di leher Naruto. Desahan Naruto semakin keras terdengar memenuhi setiap sudut kamar Sasuke._

"_Sasuke…." Desahan Naruto terdengar semakin lirih, saat Sasuke berhasil melepas seragamnya dan kini mulutnya sedang bermain dengan nipple nya. Di jilatnya perlahan, nipple itu semakin lama semakin tegang akibat perbuatannya. Seringainya terlihat saat menatap wajah merah kekasihnya. Tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari wajah sang kekasih, dibuka mulutnya dan mulailah dia mengulum nipple kanan Naruto. "Acchh… Sasu-ke.." Rintihan Naruto terdengar sangat menggoda dan membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat. Kini mulutnya sibuk memanjakan nipple kanan sedangkan tangannya mengelus dan sesekali mencubit nipple kirinya._

"_Disini sudah tegang Dobe!" Suara Sasuke di telinga Naruto teramat menggoda, hingga tanpa sadar mukanya semakin memerah karena malu juga nafsu. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke mulai membelai lembut gundukan di selangkangan Naruto. Membelainya dari luar, sesekali meremasnya gemas. Lidahnya kini bermain di telinga Naruto, menjilatinya dengan perlahan._

"_Sasukeeee.." Nada manja keluar dari mulut Naruto seakan meminta Sasuke untuk berhenti menggodanya._

_Seakan mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh kekasihnya, Sasuke pun perlahan mulai membuka celana membebaskan kejantanan Naruto. Menggenggamnya dan merasakan kejantanan itu mulai berdenyut dan terasa panas. Dengan perlahan, tangan kanan Sasuke mulai membelai lembut kejantanan Naruto. Memijitnya perlahan, tanpa melepaskan lidahnya yang terus menerus menjilati leher Naruto dengan lapar. Tangan kiri Sasuke pun bekerja dengan baik, menggoda nipple yang semakin menegang dengan sempurna._

"_Ach..ach..ach… Sasuke…" Rintihan Naruto berubah jadi rengekan. Meminta lebih saat merasa ada sesuatu yang mendesak yang ingin keluar. "Ough.. terus Sasuke, lebih cepat…." Rintihan itu berubah menjadi permintaan yang pastinya tidak akan di tolak oleh Sasuke. Kini Sasuke memacu tangannya untuk bergerak lebih cepat lagi, menjawab permintaan sang kekasih. "Sasuke.. aku… aarrgghhhh…." Tubuh itu pun bergetar hebat saat kenikmatan itu datang bak gelombang yang teramat besar. Kenikmatan yang membuatnya merasa seperti tulang-tulangnya di lolosi dari tubuhnya, hingga tubuhnya pun roboh di pelukan kekasihnya. Sasuke dengan perlahan tetap membelai sampai kenikmatan itu benar-benar telah berakhir dari kekasihnya. "Sasuke… aishiteru!" Ucapan pelan yang mendapat sambutan sebuah kecupan di dahinya sebagai jawaban atas pernyataannya. _

_Tanpa disadari Naruto, Sasuke telah membersihkan kejantanannya dengan tissu basah. Bahkan kini dirinya telah berpakaian lengkap. Perlahan Sasuke membopong tubuh Naruto ke kasurnya, membaringkannya disana. Mengecup pelan bibirnya, dan meninggalkan Naruto setelah sebelumnya memberikan Naruto senyuman yang hanya untuknya._

"_Sasuke…" Panggilan pelan Naruto membuat Sasuke menahan langkahnya dan menengok padanya. "Mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto heran melihat Sasuke yang sekarang sedang memegang gagang pintu yang telah sedikit terbuka._

"_Aku mau mandi, kamu tidur aja!" Kalimat yang penuh perhatian itu menghentakkan dada Naruto._

"_Kenapa? Aku kira….." Naruto tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena mendadak merasa malu._

"_Aku kira apa dobe? Hah?" Seringai terlihat dari wajah tampan Sasuke. Membuat Naruto semakin malu dan merona._

"_Aku tahu kamu mengerti Teme!" Bentakan yang keluar begitu saja dari Naruto. Merasa Sasuke mempermainkannya, padahal Naruto yakin Sasuke mengerti apa yang diucapkannya._

"_Tidurlah, aku yakin kamu capek! Jadi mendingan sekarang tidur!" Senyuman Sasuke kembali tercipta membuat Naruto tertegun sejenak dan tidak menyadari Sasuke telah berlalu dari hadapannya._

'_Kenapa dia tidak melakukannya?' Hanya itu yang ditanyakan oleh hati Naruto saat menyadari Sasuke telah keluar dari kamarnya sendiri._

**Flashback off**

"Jadi….." Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan kepada Kiba yang kini terlihat sedikit kaget bahkan menutup mulutnya seakan tak percaya apa yang telah diceritakan Naruto.

"Kamu tidak bertanya kenapa Naruto?" Gaara menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sangat aneh, seakan Naruto telah menceritakan kalau ikan bisa berjalan. Baginya sangatlah aneh mengetahui seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak melakukan 'itu' dengan Naruto. Bahkan setelah Naruto bercerita pikirannya sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan, Sasuke membiarkan dirinya menyiksa diri sendiri. Hei, bukankah dari cerita Naruto sudah pasti Sasuke belum keluar kan! Dan mungkin saja, dia keluar dari kamarnya untuk 'melepaskan bebannya'. Tapi kenapa tidak melakukannya dengan Naruto? Aneh bukan?

"Aku tidak tahu harus bertanya apa Gaara!" Naruto mendesah pelan. Sungguh dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke tidak melakukan hal itu bersamanya. Naruto tahu, meski dia tidak mengatakannya tapi dia telah 'siap'.

"Aku sungguh tidak percaya!" Gelengan kuat Kiba membuat Naruto tertarik untuk melihatnya yang kini sedang berusaha mematahkan lehernya sendiri. "Maaf Naruto, tapi bukankah kita tahu sebelumnya Sasuke itu selalu melakukan 'itu' dengan pacarnya!" Kini gantian Naruto yang menggeleng kuat, bukan karena tidak tahu masa lalu pacarnya, tapi dia hanya tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Ting-tong

Suara bel ditambah suara-suara yang mengingatkan Naruto, Kiba juga Gaara bahwa istirahat telah habis. Ditambah satu persatu murid mulai memasuki kelas yang tadinya kosong dan hanya ada mereka bertiga. Terlihat juga Sasuke, Neji dan Shikamaru yang mulai memasuki kelas. Membuat Gaara dan Kiba mau tidak mau bangkit dan kembali ke bangku masing-masing, karena daritadi mereka memang duduk di bangku Naruto.

"Kamu harus menanyakannya!" Bisik Kiba pelan sebelum meninggalkan Naruto.

…

..

.

**Sepulang sekolah**

Perjalanan terasa amat panjang, tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin itu yang kini dirasakan oleh dua insan yang tengah berjalan bersama.

'_Aku harus menanyakannya, tapi bagaimana caranya?'_ Naruto terus bergelut dengan pikirannya, dan tidak menyadari Sasuke sedang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kamu kenapa Dobe?" Naruto terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke juga tarikan tangan Sasuke yang memaksanya untuk berbelok kearah taman yang mau mereka lewati. "Dobe.." Kini Sasuke memanggil dan seakan meminta jawaban, setelah mereka duduk di taman dan Naruto hanya diam. Tidak biasanya seorang Naruto menjadi pendiam seperti sekarang.

Perlahan Sasuke menarik bahu Naruto, membuat Naruto berhadapan dengannya. "Dobe, ada apa?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan heran juga khawatir. Dan kekhawatiran Sasuke semakin bertambah saat Naruto menghindar dari tatapan matanya. _'Ada apa dengan si dobe ini sebenarnya?'_

"Hmmm…. Aku tidak apa-apa teme!" Naruto bicara tanpa menatap wajah Sasuke, dan membuat Sasuke menggeram pelan.

"Lihat aku Naruto! Ada apa sebenarnya?" Kini Sasuke dengan sedikit kasar meraih dagu Naruto dan membuat Naruto melihat matanya. "Katakan padaku, kenapa kamu bertingkah aneh seperti ini?" Tatapan tajam Sasuke seolah berbicara agar Naruto jangan mencoba berbohong padanya.

"Haaaaahhh…" Nafas berat Naruto memaksa Sasuke menaikan alisnya sebelah. "Jawab pertanyaanku teme, dengan jujur!" Kini Naruto mulai membalas tatapan Sasuke. "Dan jangan bertanya kenapa!" Naruto berbicara tegas saat melihat Sasuke akan mempertanyakan tingkahnya. Senyum pun mengembang saat melihat kekasihnya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Apa kamu mencintaiku?"

"Hah?"

"Sudah jawab saja teme!"

"Iya."

"Apa dimatamu aku menarik?" Terlihat bola mata Sasuke membesar seakan tak percaya Naruto menanyakan hal itu.

"Tentu." Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringai geli saat menjawabnya. Buat Sasuke, Naruto amat sangat menarik, dan itu tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kamu tidak melakukannya?" Kini suara Naruto terdengar lebih pelan, seakan takut ada orang lain yang ikut mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Hah?"

"Tidak perlu kaget juga pura-pura tidak mengerti teme!" Naruto merasa kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang membuatnya merasa malu. Malu karena menanyakan hal itu, tapi dia benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Dobe…" Senyuman hangat Sasuke mengembang, tangannya pun meraih tangan Naruto dan meremasnya pelan. "Jadi itu yang membuatmu bersikap aneh?" Anggukan Naruto semakin melebarkan senyuman langka Sasuke. Dibelainya lembut pipi kekasihnya, "Aku tidak melakukannya, bukan karena kamu tidak menarik…."

"Terus kenapa Sasuke?"

"Dobe… kamu benar-benar dobe!" Seringai Sasuke kembali hadir menggantikan senyum langkanya tadi.

"Apa katamu?"

"Baiklah, aku anggap pertanyaanmu ini karena kamu menginginkan hal 'itu' denganku!" Seringai Sasuke semakin menyeramkan, membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri. "Ayo kita lakukan!" Tanpa menunggu lama,Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto dan mulai menyeretnya.

"Ma-mau kemana teme?" Tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi takut yang tidak bisa disembunyikan.

"Ke rumahku.." Sasuke menjawabnya dengan ringan. "Kita akan melakukan apa yang kamu minta.." Kini Naruto benar-benar merasa takut.

"Tu-tu-tunggu teme!" Sekuat tenaga Naruto berusaha menahan langkah Sasuke. Namun sia-sia, Sasuke semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan sama sekali tidak memperdulikan rengekkan si pirang yang kini telah pucat wajahnya.

'_Apa yang akan di lakukannya? Tunggu aku belum siap!'_ Kini mungkin saatnya Naruto merasakan penyesalannya. Niatnya hanya bertanya, _'tapi pertanyaanku memang terkesan kalau aku menginginkannya!' _Sebuah bisikan hati yang semakin membuat pucat wajahnya.

'_Tolooongggg!'_

'_Tidaaaakkkkkkk!'_ Wajah Naruto semakin memucat saat memasuki kamar Sasuke dan melihat pintu itu dikunci.

"Bisa kita mulai Naruto-koi?"

…

..

.

fin

..

.

Huaaaa….

Huaaaaa…

*maaf kalau saya terlihat lebay, sumpah gak nyangka!

Hehehehe…

Tidak mengira akan membuat pairing favoritku ini dengan rate M! (maaf Nia, ternyata aku sudah semakin jauh! Hehehehe… *entah mengapa tapi gak nyesel tuh! Tapi aku cuma suka pairing yaoi hanya 2 pairing aja kok! Serius degh!) opss.. maaf sedikit curhat.

Gimana?

Kurang hot? *maaf belum bisa lebih hot, tapi mudah2an di chap selanjutnya lebih hot deh!

Jelek? *kasih tau dimana jeleknya ya, biar di perbaiki

Abal? Gaje? *memang, karena judul dan isinya blm nyambung kok, ini hanya sedikit pengantar saja

Mau lihat cerita yg lain? *boleh.. tapi berkenan dunk buat ripiew sebentar aja. Hehehe.. gak maksa kok, cuma ngarep

xixixixi…

Ujan-ujan bisa bikin otak error ternyata, tapi mudah2an yang baca tidak kecewa ya..

Thanks udah mau baca tulisanku,

Ripiew ya..

Arigato! *sedikit membungkuk biar kayak 'disana' gitu

Hehehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Hai minna..

Akhirnya chap 2 keluar juga, (lebay ya, padahal ini pertama kalinya aku buat lanjutannya cuma selisih beberapa jam aja!) hehehehehe…

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan ripiew tulisan abalku ini. ;P

**Patto-san**: Iya sih, kalau terlalu hot juga aku tidak sanggup! Hehehe…

**Fujo suka nyasar**: Iya aku salah nulis "fin" tuh! Memang udah niat kok kalo ini bakalan jadi multichapter. Bocoran dikit nih, memang sebelum ama Naru, Sasu itu playboy abis. Tapi soal playboy nya dia dan gimana mereka pacaran bakalan aku kasih tau tapi tidak di chap ini ya! Ditunggu aja, soalnya chap skrg membahas alasan Sasuke, Naruto dan 'itu'! hehehehe… keep R&R ya..

**ChaaChulie247**: Iya emang Sasuke tuh mesum abis! *jangan bilang2 Sasuke ya, aku masih mau idup! Hehehehe…. Soal jawaban kenapa belum terungkap banget di chap ini, tapi mulai sedikit terungkap kok! Ripiew terus ya *ngarep abiez nih….

Pokoknya, makasih banget buat yang mau baca dan ripiew tulisanku. Mudah-mudahan chap skrg tidak mengecewakan ya! Amin deh!

Daripada aku curhat lebih panjang lagi, mending mulai aja ya! Oke

…

..

.

_Semua selalu indah pada waktunya_

_Dan kau membuatku percaya_

_Cinta kita membuat hidupku bahagia_

_Selalu_

…

..

.

**HANYA UNTUKKU**

**Pairing: SasuNaru / NaruSasu?**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, abal, miss typo, boys love, lemon etc**

…

..

.

**GAK SUKA?**

**MENDINGAN GAK USAH BACA **

**..**

**.**

'**Met baca**

**..**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha High School, namun teramat pagi untuk memulai aktivitas belajar. Tapi di salah satu sudut di kelas, ada 3 pemuda berwajah manis tampak sedang berbincang dengan serunya. Uke-uke paling popular di KHS. Naruto, Gaara, dan Kiba tiga sahabat yang telah bersama dari mereka kecil.

"Jadi gimana kemarin Naruto?" Kiba memulai pembicaraan mereka dengan nada yang tidak sabar. Teramat tidak sabar, karena ingin segera mengetahui kejadian yang dialami sahabatnya kemarin.

"Iya Naruto, gimana?" Gaara malah kini bertanya sambil sedikit menggoncang-goncangkan badan Naruto. Penasaran abis.

"Hmmm… aku jadi bertanya sama Sasuke.."

"Terus..terus…"

"Hei Kiba, belum juga Naruto berbicara kamu malah main potong gitu aja!" Gaara sedikit membentak Kiba yang memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Hehehe…." Hanya cengiran yang di berikan Kiba untuk kedua sahabatnya. "Jadi gimana?" Sambung Kiba penasaran.

"Aku…"

**Flashback**

"_Bisa kita mulai Naruto-koi?"_

_Suara Sasuke begitu menggoda ditambah dengan seringai yang terpasang di wajah tampannya. Terlihat kesenangan ada disana, sedangkan si pirang wajahnya sudah teramat pucat pasi. Dan Naruto hanya bisa menahan nafas secara spontan, saat melihat sang kekasih perlahan mulai mendekatinya._

'_Mungkinkah?' _

"_Kenapa wajahmu jadi pucat dobe?" Tangan halus Sasuke membelai pipi tan Naruto dengan lembut, tapi tak mampu menghentikan debaran jantung Naruto yang berdetak sangat cepat. "Rileks dobe!" Bisikan lembut Sasuke dan hembusan nafasnya di leher Naruto membuat Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa berfikir lagi. _

_Keringat dingin mengalir deras di wajah manis Naruto, badannya sedikit gemetar saat Sasuke mulai membuka satu persatu pakaian yang dikenakannya. Baju, celana, semua kini entah ada dimana, Naruto hanya mampu tertunduk malu saat menyadari tak satu pun pakaian melekat di tubuhnya. Dan ketegangannya semakin terasa, saat Sasuke menuntunnya menuju kasur. Naruto duduk dengan kepala yang terus tertunduk._

"_Kenapa dobe?" Tangan Sasuke meraih dagunya, dan memaksa Naruto menatap matanya. "Bukankah ini yang kamu inginkan?" Dan dengan perlahan, Sasuke membuka kedua paha Naruto lebar-lebar. "Sepertinya ada yang mulai menegang disini." Bisikan lirih Sasuke, terdengar tenang dan berhasil membuat Naruto berhenti bergetar._

"_Ahhh…" Tubuh Naruto kembali bergetar saat Sasuke dengan pelan meraih kejantanannya. Mulai memanjakannya, dengan memijit secara lembut. Dan tak hanya itu, Sasuke pun mulai menjilati tubuh Naruto yang sama sekali tidak tertutupi oleh pakaian. Desahan Naruto semakin kencang terdengar, kenikmatan yang menderanya membuatnya melemah. Tubuhnya tak sanggup untuk tetap duduk, hingga kini Naruto terlentang di atas kasur dengan kedua kaki yang menjuntai ke bawah. Sasuke memperlakukan Naruto teramat lembut, membuai semua ketakutan yang tadi sempat dia rasakan. "Sasu-keee" Desahan Naruto semakin kencang, merasakan kenikmatan di kejantanannya saat Sasuke mulai memanjakannya dengan mulut dan lidahnya._

"_Kamu menyukai ini dobe?" Tanya Sasuke lirih diantara bunyi-bunyi saat dia memanjakan kekasihnya. Dan tanpa mengharap jawaban, karena Sasuke tahu Naruto menyukainya. Wajah tan-nya kini berubah memerah semerah buah tomat kesukaannya. Dan terlihat Naruto menyukainya, membuat Sasuke tambah semangat untuk memuaskan dobe-nya._

"_Oughh… Sasuukeeee.." Jeritan pelan sang kekasih dimengerti dengan baik oleh Sasuke. Mengerti kalau kekasihnya hampir sampai di sebuah kenikmatan sesungguhnya. Sasuke pun mempercepat pekerjaan mulut dan lidahnya, seolah menjawab permintaan Naruto di teriakannya tadi. "Ahh..ah..ah.. Saa-Saasukee.. aku keluaarrrr…." Teriakannya diiringi semprotan deras di dalam mulut Sasuke, yang langsung diterima Sasuke dengan senang hati. "Ahh…" Desahan terakhir Naruto bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang mengeluarkan kejantanan Naruto dari mulutnya._

"_Gimana dobe?" Sasuke membelai wajah manis Naruto yang baru saja mendapatkan kenikmatan surga dunia. "Apa sekarang kamu siap?" Sasuke kembali bertanya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari mata indah Naruto._

"_Humm.." Hanya itu yang terucap dari Naruto. Tersirat sedikit kekhawatiran juga ketakutan di wajah tan-nya yang berusaha disembunyikan oleh Naruto. 'Aku harus siap, aku tidak mau mengecewakan Sasuke!' Kata hatinya seakan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, kalau semua ini memang keinginanya._

"_Kamu yakin?" Sasuke kembali bertanya, melihat ada sesuatu di mata Naruto. Keraguan. "Kamu tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?" Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng lemah. "Aku tahu, hm.. dobe…" Kini jemari Sasuke mulai turun, menuju ke lubang yang berada di bawah kejantanannya. "Dobe, lubang ini teramat rapat bukan.." Sasuke mengelusnya pelan, sedangkan Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan ingin tahu._

'_Apa maksudnya Sasuke?'_

"_Dobe, lubang yang sempit ini akan dimasuki oleh kejantananku.." Sasuke hanya menghela nafas pelas, saat dirasa muka Naruto memucat. "Ya, itulah cara kita bersatu dobe!" Sasuke menjelaskan, dengan perlahan dibukanya lubang itu dan memasukkan jari telunjuknya._

"_Sa-sakiitt…!" Naruto berteriak, dan segera bergerak seakan berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari jari Sasuke._

"_Haaahh…" Tarikan nafas Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto, dan entah kenapa dia merasa sangat menyesal._

"_Maaf teme, aku…." Naruto tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya, malah kini matanya berkaca-kaca. Dan tanpa bisa dicegah, butiran Kristal itu jatuh membasahi pipinya. "Maaf.." Sekali lagi Naruto mengucapkannya, disela tangis yang mulai tercipta._

"_SShh…." Sasuke membelai pelan pipi Naruto, menghapus butiran Kristal yang mengalir dengan deras. "Kamu sama sekali gak perlu minta maaf, dobe!" Senyuman Sasuke mengembang, menenangkan Naruto untuk berhenti menangis. _

"_Tapi… tapi…"_

"_Naruto dengarkan aku!" Tarikan lembut Sasuke, memaksa Naruto untuk duduk dan berhadapan dengannya. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu Naruto!" Tangan Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto, meremasnya dengan pelan. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu! Sama sekali tidak!" Gelengan kepala Sasuke, membuat Naruto membungkam mulutnya yang mencoba protes. "Itu sebabnya aku tidak mau melakukan 'itu' dobe!"_

"_Jadi.. jadi kamu tidak mau melakukannya denganku teme?" Entah kenapa mendengar penjelasan Sasuke malah membuat air matanya kembali jatuh. 'Sasuke sama sekali tidak menginginkanku!'_

"_Dasar dobe!" Gerutuan Sasuke membuat Naruto kembali menatap wajah Sasuke. "Bukan itu maksudku! Bukan karena tidak mau, dobe!"_

"_Jadi kenapa?"_

"_Hah.. haruskah aku menjelaskannya?"_

"_Iya.."_

"_Dobe!"_

"_Teme!"_

"_Dobe!"_

"_Teme!"_

"_Ah.. baiklah-baiklah akan aku jelaskan!" Sasuke menyerah, karena dia tahu pacarnya sangat keras kepala sama seperti dirinya. Tapi kali ini dia mengalah, demi kekasih hatinya. "Aku bukan tidak mau dobe! Malah aku sangat ingin, aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya. Tapi aku tidak mau memaksamu, sama sekali tidak!" Ditatapnya mata Naruto dengan tajam tapi penuh kelembutan. "Aku akan menunggu, menunggumu untuk benar-benar siap!" Kini senyuman terukir di wajah kakunya._

"_Jadi…"_

"_Iya, suatu saat kita akan melakukannya. Saat kamu benar-benar siap!" Anggukan pelan Naruto serta pelukan yang sedikit tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke hampir tertawa. Bagaimana pun dobe-nya selalu membuatnya merasa bahagia. 'Aku akan menunggu dobe, karena aku mencintaimu. Aku akan menunggu hingga kamu siap!' Sasuke hanya mengucapkan itu dalam hati, entah kenapa dia enggan mengatakannya. Mungkin dia tak mau membuat Naruto merasa bersalah. _

"_Makasih teme!" Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya. Dia merasa teramat bahagia, Sasuke mau mengerti dirinya. "Aishiteru Sasuke!" Bukan yang pertama yang diucapkan Naruto, namun selalu berhasil membuatnya merona karena malu. 'Untung Sasuke tidak melihat wajahku' Bersyukur dan Naruto pun semakin mempererat pelukannya._

"_Aishiteru Naruto!" Sasuke tersenyum karena hanya Naruto lah yang mampu membuatnya mengucapkan kata-kata yang dulu dianggapnya tabu untuk diucapkan._

**Flashback off**

"Whaaaattt?" Teriakan Kiba dan Gaara membuat Naruto harus memeriksakan diri ke THT. Kekagetan kedua sahabatnya sangat terlihat, dan sangat kompak mengingat mereka mengucapkan kata yang sama.

"Jadi kamu sama sekali belum melakukannya?" Kiba yang mulai bisa menguasai diri, kini bertanya dengan nada yang biasa. Tanpa teriakan pastinya.

"Iya." Naruto menjawab dan ada kebanggaan disana. "Habis sakit sih..!" Wajah Naruto sedikit meringis saat mengingat rasa sakitnya waktu itu. _'Untung Sasuke tidak memaksanya, kalau tidak…'_

"Memang sakit sih awalnya, tapi nantinya enak kok!" Pernyataan Gaara membuat Naruto dan Kiba terjatuh dari tempat duduknya. Sama sekali tidak percaya Gaara bakalan mengucapkannya. "Kenapa? Memang enak kok!" Gaara mencoba membela diri saat merasakan tatapan tajam dari Naruto juga Kiba.

"Memang sih!" Tanpa disadari, Kiba pun mengiyakan pernyataan Gaara. Kini Naruto berbalik menatap tajam Kiba, sedangkan Gaara hanya senyam senyum tak jelas.

"Masa? Tapi aku kok sakit!" Naruto tampak ingin membela pendapatnya. _'Apanya yang enak, orang sakit gitu!'_

"Kan aku bilang awalnya sakit tapi setelahnya enak Naruto!"

"Kiba benar, kamu sih belum apa-apa sudah berhenti! Jadinya yang kamu rasakan cuma sakitnya aja!"

"Masa?"

"Iya!" Gaara dan Kiba menjawab dengan kompak, disertai seringan di wajah keduanya. Dan anggukan Gaara juga Kiba tidak disadari oleh Naruto yang sibuk memikirkan ucapan kedua sahabatnya.

"Kenapa Naruto? Nyesel ya?" Goda Kiba yang tak tahan melihat wajah polos Naruto.

"Enggak kok…."

"Masa sih? Padahal enak banget loh, aku aja sampai ketagihan malah!" Kini giliran Gaara yang memanas-manasin Naruto.

"Aa-aa-aapaa?" Naruto menatap Gaara kemudian Kiba dengan tatapan tidak percaya. _'Memang seenak itu ya sampai mereka ketagihan?' _

"Bahkan lebih enak dari makan ramen seharian loh!" Tanpa peduli dengan Naruto yang mendadak gagap, Kiba malah makin memanas-manasin Naruto.

"Iya, pokoknya lebih dari apapun!" Sambung Gaara yang tampak menahan tawa, melihat Naruto yang cengo dengan mata yang hampir melompat keluar.

"Lebih enak dari makan ramen seharian?" Naruto mengulang perkataan Kiba pelan namun dapat di dengar oleh Kiba juga Gaara. _'Lebih enak dari makan ramen seharian?'_ Naruto yang sibuk merapalkan kalimat Kiba, tidak menyadari kalau kedua sahabatnya menatapnya dengan tatapan geli.

'_Naruto yang polos'_ Hanya itu yang mereka ucapkan dalam hati.

..

.

**Skip time**

**..**

**.**

Naruto tampak gelisah menunggu sang kekasih di pintu gerbang. Maklum Sasuke ketua OSIS jadi sangat sibuk, tapi Naruto sangat ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke.

'_Kenapa lama sekali sih?' _Gerutuan terus terucap dalam hati Naruto, mengingat kakinya mulai pegal berdiri terus.

Namun gerutuan Naruto segera berhenti saat dilihatnya Sasuke yang setengah berlari menuju tempatnya berdiri.

"Sudah lama?" Tanya Sasuke yang terlihat semakin tampan dengan sedikit keringat di keningnya.

"Enggak kok, pulang yuk!" Naruto segera mengajak Sasuke untuk pulang. Dan mereka pun melangkah beriringan tanpa gandengan tangan sih.

'_Lebih enak dari makan ramen seharian' _Kata-kata Kiba kembali terngiang di telinga Naruto. _'Masa sih? Tapi sakit'_ Gelengan pelan Naruto lakukan, seakan ingin menghilangkan kata-kata Kiba yang terus berkeliaran di kepalanya. Membuatnya sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi. _'Tapi Gaara bilang, awalnya memang sakit tapi nantinya enak dan dia bilang kalau dia malah ketagihan! Berarti memang enak dunk!'_

"Sasuke…" Dengan perlahan Naruto memanggil nama kekasihnya serta menarik tangan Sasuke untuk menghentikan langkah kaki Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke berhenti meskipun sedikit malas, karena dia sangat ingin segera pulang dan istirahat. Tapi diturutinya saat Naruto menarik tangannya kearah taman yang kemarin mereka kunjungi. _'Taman lagi? Ada apa lagi dengan si dobe ini?'_ Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa heran dengan tingkah laku kekasihnya. Sepanjang jalan diam, dan kini mengajaknya ke taman. Sasuke memang merasa aneh dengan diamnya Naruto, tapi dia terlalu capek untuk bertanya. Ya seperti itulah.

"Sasuke…" Sekali lagi Naruto memanggil Sasuke, saat mereka sudah duduk di bangku yang kemarin.

"Apa dobe?" Sasuke terlihat kesal, daritadi Naruto hanya memanggil namanya tapi sama sekali tidak bicara apa-apa.

"Anu.. aku..aku…"

"Aku apa dobe?" Sasuke bertanya dengan tidak sabar.

"Aku ingin merasakannya!" Naruto menunduk saat mengucapkannya, sungguh dia merasa malu.

"Hah?" Sasuke cengo dengan tidak etis, untuk taman sepi kalau tidak semua pasti pingsan melihat raut muka aneh Sasuke.

"Aku ingin melakukannya, teme!"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan buru-buru dobe!" Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan pada Naruto, kalau dia sama sekali tidak mau memaksanya.

"Aku sudah siap kok!" Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke dengan keyakinan penuh. Dia sudah siap.

"Yakin?" '_Akhirnya.. mudah-mudahan…'_

"Iya!" _'Aku yakinlah, kalau seenak bahkan lebih enak dari makan ramen seharian, aku mau banget malah!'_

"Beneran?" _'Asyik nih… capekku pasti hilang bahkan lenyap tak berbekas kalau begini'_

"Iya!"

"Tapi sakit loh!" _'Mudah-mudahan dia tidak takut sakit ya!'_

"Aku tahu, tapi nantinya enak kan?" _ 'Iya teme, tapi Gaara bilang itu awalnya dan setelahnya bakalan ketagihan'_

"Iya, tapi kamu yakin?"

"Iya teme!"

"Tapi nanti kamu gak bisa jalan normal loh!"

"Iya teme!"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"Apaaa?" _'Gak bisa jalan? Terus gimana nantinya?'_

"Iya dobe!" _'Sepertinya aku salah bicara nih, dasar bego!'_

"Nanti jalanku aneh?"

"Iya dobe!"

"Kalau gitu nanti saja, besok kan ada pertandingan olahraga antar kelas! Ayo kita pulang!" _'Sebaiknya aku nanya Gaara dan Kiba dulu deh, susah jalannya sampai gimana. Tadi mereka sama sekali tidak bilang, dasar teman yang tak jujur!'_

"Iya dobe!"

1 detik

"Ehh? Gak jadi nih?"_ 'Ternyata gagal lagi deh!'_

"Iya teme!" Tanpa perasaan, Naruto bangkit dan mulai berjalan. "Ayo pulang teme!" Teriak Naruto saat melihat Sasuke masih duduk diam tak bergerak.

"Hn." Dengan raut muka kesal, Sasuke bangkit mengikuti sang kekasih yang telah jalan duluan. _'Kenapa juga tadi mesti nanya yakin apa gak, mestinya langsung aku ajak saja! Hah.. dasar bego, mesti bersabar lagi deh!'_ Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke merasa kepintarannya selama ini sangat tidak berarti.

'_Tapi tidak hari ini, mungkin besok! Lihat saja, kemarin menolak sekarang memohon! Dasar dobe!'_

…

..

.

**Chap 2 end**

..

.

Wkwkwkwkwk….

Eits.. maaf, keceplosan abis gak kuat. Entah kenapa aku malah buat lanjutan yg ini dulu, hehehe…

Gimana? Gimana?

Jelek?

Abal?

Gaje?

Hehehe…

Ripiew dunk, kasih tau kesan dan pesan setelah membaca tulisan abalku ini oke!

Mudah-mudahan tidak mengecewakan ya! *bener-bener ngarep

Thanks udah mau baca

Ripiew ya!

Arigato!


	3. Chapter 3

_Semua selalu indah pada waktunya_

_Dan kau membuatku percaya_

_Cinta kita membuat hidupku bahagia_

_Selalu_

…

..

.

**HANYA UNTUKKU**

** Pairing: SasuNaru / NaruSasu? **

**Slight SasuSaku, SasuSai**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, abal, miss typo, boys love, lemon etc**

…

..

.

**GAK SUKA?**

**MENDINGAN GAK USAH BACA **

**..**

**.**

'**Met baca**

**..**

**.**

"Jadi kamu belum berhasil juga Sasuke?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang tampaknya langsung disesali oleh Neji, saat mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari sahabatnya.

"Yah.. kamu terlalu baik sih!" Giliran Shikamaru yang mendapatkan tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Berisik!" Dengan kesal Sasuke membentak kedua sahabat baiknya. _'Memangnya kenapa? Tidakkah mereka mengerti kalau aku sama sekali tidak ingin memebuat dobe-ku ketakutan. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya selalu tersenyum!' _Sayang sekali, semua kata-kata manis itu hanya mampu diucapkannya dalam hati, seorang Uchiha tidak boleh menunjukkan perasaannya. Itu yang selalu di katakan oleh ayahnya.

"Padahal kita sudah memanas-manasin Naruto! Kalau gini sia-sia dunk usaha kita Kiba!" Kini Gaara yang merupakan kekasih Neji angkat bicara. Pertemuan kali ini terasa menggelikkan baginya, bagaimana tidak mereka (maksudnya kiba sahabatnya) dan pacar mereka juga pacar sahabat mereke (maksudnya Naruto) berkumpul tanpa Naruto.

"Iya, padahal kita udah bilang kalau melakukan 'itu' tuh enak banget! Eh taunya sia-sia!" Kiba menambahkan pendapatnya.

"Jadi menurutmu, itu sangat enak Kiba-koi!" Sebuah bisikan dan tarikan lengan di perut Kiba menyadarkannya. Shikamaru menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat menggoda. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita lakukan hal yang sangat enak itu sayang?" Shikamaru mulai menggoda dengan menjilati kuping kekasih hatinya. Menimbulkan suara desahan yang spontan keluar dari mulut Kiba. Mendengar desahan kekasihnya, Shikamaru semakin bersemangat. Kini tangannya tidak lagi memeluk perut kekasihnya, melainkan mulai merambat naik mencari sesuatu yang selalu menegang saat dia goda.

"Ah…" Desahan Kiba kembali terdengar bahkan lebih keras saat dia merasakan tangan kekasihnya menggoda pundak dadanya. Membuatnya merasa keenakan.

"Eheem….!" Suara yang sedikit keras mengejutkan Kiba juga Shikamaru. Menyadarkan kalau mereka sedang ditonton oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Mau tidak mau, Kiba menjauhkan tangan kekasihnya itu. Memaksa Shikamaru menarik kembali tangan juga merubah posisinya.

"Kira-kira dong, masa mau ngelakuin di depan kita!" Gerutu Gaara dengan muka memerah. Entah karena marah atau karena hal yang lain.

Sedangkan Neji menatap mereka dengan tatapan mencela. Sasuke? Dia menatap dengan tatapan yang jarang diperlihatkannya. Tatapan iri! Seorang Uchiha merasa iri!

"Kenapa Sasuke? Iri?" Neji langsung berkata saat dia merasa sahabatnya ini bertingkah aneh.

"Tentu saja iri!" Timpal Shikamaru yang sudah dalam posisi normal namun tetap dengan tangan yang memeluk kekasihnya, Kiba. "Dulu, setiap hari kamu melakukannya! Bahkan dalam sehari kamu bisa melakukannya berkali-kali dengan orang yang berbeda pula! Sekarang kamu tidak bisa melakukannya, makanya kamu iri kan?"

"Berisik!" Bentak Sasuke kesal, sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru begitu mengena di hatinya. Karena memang itulah yang terjadi, dulu dia bisa sesering yang dia mau, tapi sekarang dia harus menahannya.

"Terus kalau kamu ingin, kamu main sendiri dong?" Perkataan polos Gaara tak bisa di bendung oleh Neji. Menghasilkan tatapan maut dari Sasuke, yang langsung dibalas pelukan oleh Neji seakan mengatakan kalau Sasuke jangan menyakiti Gaara.

"Terserahlah!" Sasuke bangkit dan meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya. Tidak tahan mendengar sesuatu yang memang benar adanya, tapi terlalu memalukan untuk dia akui.

"Kasihan Sasuke!" Neji mengucapkan saat Sasuke telah menghilang dari tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Iya padahal dulu dia sangat sering, sekarang tidak sama sekali! Bukankah itu sangat mengenaskan?" Kini Shikamaru menimpali dengan tatapan sedih.

"Habis bagaimana lagi, Naruto terlalu polos untuk hal itu!" Kiba berbicara dengan ketus, entah kenapa dia merasa 2 sahabat Sasuke ini seakan menyalahkan Naruto sahabatnya.

"Hei, aku dan Neji sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Naruto kok!" Shikamaru yang menyadari perubahan nada suara kekasihnya segera menjelaskan.

Namun selanjutnya tidak ada yang berbicara, semua tenggelam dalam khayalan mereka masing-masing.

'_Semoga Sasuke segera bisa melakukannya dengan Naruto!'_

…

..

.

**SASUKE's POV**

'_Ah semuanya menyebalkan!' _

Kurebahkan diriku ke atas kasur, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat kesal. Semua perkataan mereka tadi benar, dulu aku sering melakukannya. Tapi sekarang?

Bahkan kalau ku ingat dulu aku selalu melakukannya lebih dari 3x dalam sehari. Selalu begitu, entah dengan cewek ataupun cowok. Seakan nafsuku menuntutku untuk melakukannya setiap hari tanpa mengenal tempat juga waktu.

**Flashback**

"_Ah.. Sasuke…" Desahan indah itu terdengar sangat menggoda. Kutarik sedikit badanku, melihat makhluk indah di bawahku. Karin, salah satu senior paling diincar oleh semua siswa disini. Cantik, putih, langsing, dan berdada wah. Membuat semua mata siswa selalu tertuju pada dadanya yang indah. Kini makhluk indah itu berada di bawah tubuhku, di kelasku. Dengan rambut berantakan, kancing baju yang terbuka juga bra yang entah tadi kulempat kemana. Sosoknya yang setengah dari pinggang keatas berada di atas meja, teramat menggoda. Kulirik kedua dadanya yang besar, dan tanpa ragu segera ku remas pelan. Desahan pun kembali tercipta. Segera kugantikan remasan tanganku dengan jilatan lidahku. Tanganku sekarang bertugas melucuti semua pakaiannya tanpa sisa, merasa aman karena sekolah telah sepi. Desahan demi desahan terus keluar dari mulutnya, semakin membuatku bersemangat untuk menggodanya._

_Setiap lekuk tubuhnya kubelai sesekali ku remas pelan. Dan kini tanpa ragu aku memulai untuk memasukkan kejantananku ke sarangnya. Basah, hangat sungguh membuatku tergila-gila. Dan mulai kupercepat gerakanku, rintihanpun semakin sering terdengar._

"_Ah…ah…Sasuke…." Semakin cepat lagi saat kurasakan sebuah desakan yang menuntutku untuk segera di lepaskan. Dan saat desakan itu terlepas, hanya kenikmatan tiada dua yang aku rasakan._

"_Mau kemana Sasuke?" Teguran halus itu memaksaku untuk kembali berbalik menghadapnya. Hanya senyuman sinis yang aku berikan untuknya, setelah itu aku meninggalkannya begitu saja. Toh apa yang aku inginkan sudah aku dapatkan. Selalu begitu. Aku selalu meninggalkan orang yang telah memberikanku kenikmatan begitu saja. _

_Aku terkenal sebagai orang yang penuh dengan nafsu. Tanpa mengenal tempat aku akan melakukannya saat aku memang menginginkannya. Seks, buatku adalah kehidupanku. Bahkan aku tak pernah menolak saat ada yang menggodaku, selama orang tersebut memang menarik dimataku. Selama tidak ada ciuman, ya aku tidak pernah berciuman dengan mereka. Dengan semua gadis atau siapapun yang bercinta denganku, aku tidak pernah berciuman._

**Flashback off**

Ah, aku suka tersenyum sendiri bila mengingatnya. Sungguh aku tidak menyangka kalau sekarang aku bisa menahannya. Menahan nafsuku, bahkan untuk godaan yang selalu membuatku berusaha dengan keras agar tidak tergoda. Dan itu hanya untuknya, untuk orang yang paling aku sayangi. Demi melihatnya tersenyum, aku rela melakukan apapun untuknya.

Padahal dulu, aku tidak peduli siapapun harus menuruti kemauanku. Tidak mengenal tempat. Seperti saat itu.

**Flashback**

"_Jangan disini Sasuke!" Suara itu teramat lirih, penuh dengan permohonan. Tapi sama sekali tidak aku pedulikan dan malah membuatku semakin semangat._

_Saat ini aku bahkan tidak peduli seandainya ada yang melihat apa yang sedang aku lakukan. Toh kaca mobilku ini sangat gelap, jadi tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya. Ditambah suara klakson yang terus menerus berbunyi menyamarkan rintihan orang yang saat ini sedang aku 'kerjai'. Panas-panas di tambah macet yang sejak tadi tidak menunjukan perubahan, bukankah lebih baik bersenang-senang? Sepertiku saat ini, dengan asyik aku terus memainkan kejantanan makhluk manis di sampingku. Sai, yang merupakan sahabat aniki kini tengah aku puaskan nafsunya. Sebenarnya nafsuku juga sih._

"_Achh…Sasuke…." Desahan Sai semakin membuatku mempercepat kocokan tanganku di kejantanannya yang telah menegang sempurna. Tak lupa sesekali aku meremas gemas bola-bola di bawahnya. "Ach..ach…" Kulihat Sai sebentar lagi akan keluar, dengan tanpa mengurangi kecepatan tangannku ibu jariku sibuk mengelus puncaknya. "Sasukeee… lepaass…achh…kumohon…" Rintihan Sai terdengar menggoda, juga tatapannya yang memelas. Desakkan yang sudah di ujung harus tertahan oleh jariku yang sengaja menutupnya. "Sasuke..pleasee…" Mendengar permintaannya, tanpa buang waktu aku langsung mengulum kejantanannya. Menyedotnya dengan sangat kuat, hingga…_

"_Acchhh…Sasu-kee…" Semprotan itu tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun langsung aku telan dengan bersih. Tanpa ragu kutarik tubuhnya, sedikit susah memang mengingat ruang yang sempit tapi aku tak peduli. Dengan posisi Sai duduk di pangkuanku, kuhujamkan kejantananku ke lubangnya._

"_Achh…sakiiitt…" Kudiamkan sebentar, member waktu untuknya menerima kejantananku di dalam lubangnya. Setelah kulihat dia mulai rileks, segera kumulai menuntun pantatnya untuk bergoyang._

"_Ach…ach…Sasuke.." Sai bergoyang dengan irama yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Tangannya memeluk leherku, mendekatkannya pada kedua nipple nya yang memerah. Tanpa ragu, kukulum nipple yang menggoda itu. Kujilat, kugigit, kesedot-sedot pelan nipplenya bergantian. Semakin lama, goyangan Sai semakin cepat, pijatan dindingnya semakin intens saja. "Ough..Sasuke…" kurasakan dindingnya berdenyut, dan kuraih kejantanannya yang tadi terlupakan. Kuremas dan kukocok sesuai irama kocokannya. Kejantanannya semakin lama semakin menegang dan berdenyut, dan kutahu desakan itu akan segera datang._

"_Ah..ah.. aku..aku..sampaiii…Sasuke…." Jeritan Sai beriringan dengan keluarnya cairan putih yang memenuhi tanganku. Himpitan lubangnya membuatku tak dapat menahan desakanku sendiri. Dan "ach.." aku pun menyemprotkannya beberapa kali di lubang kenikmatan Sai. _

_Hari yang panas, tapi sangat menyenangkan._

**Flashback off**

Ah semakin diingat, semakin terasa kalau aku memang banyak berubah. Entah sudah berapa banyak gadis yang kuambil keperawanan mereka, atau siswi di sekolah yang memang telah terbiasa 'bermain'. Dan tak hanya itu, aku pun bermain dengan beberapa cowok yang menurutku menarik. Bahkan ada beberapa guru yang merupakan langgananku tuk menyalurkan nafsuku. Ya nafsuku, yang dulu selalu tak bisa aku bendung.

Tak ada rotan, akar pun jadi. Tak ada cewek, cowok pun jadi. Tak ada gadis, jandapun mau. Yang penting nafsuku terpuaskan. Hehehe.. bejat? Ya begitulah aku, tapi tak ada satu orang pun yang protes. Semua menerima konsekuensinya. "Berhubungan denganku, maka harus siap aku tinggalkan"

Disekolah, banyak tempat yang biasanya kujadikan sebagai tempatku bercinta. UKS, kelas, toilet, ruang guru, ruang ganti, gudang, hampir semua tempat sudah aku tandai. Semua berjalan begitu saja, aku selalu merasa kalau aku sudah puas. Puas dapat menikmati tubuh banyak cewek, saat kubutuh tanpa harus meminta karena banyak yang menawarkan. Puas karena tidak punya ikatan, dan tak takut untuk menyakiti siapapun. Mereka sudah tahu sifatku, dan mereka menerimanya. Menerima kalau aku tidak termiliki utuh.

Tapi semuanya berubah, sejak aku bertemu dengannya. Sejak aku melihat mata indahnya, semua berbeda. Keindahan dunia yang selalu aku kejar lewat nafsu, terasa hampa sejak aku melihat keindahannya. Tiada hari tanpa melihat sosoknya, yang tak terjangkau olehku saat itu. Melihat tingkah konyolnya, melihat tawa riangnya, melihat senyum manisnya, ah seakan kutemukan kepuasan yang baru.

'_Ini semua gara-gara kamu Dobe!'_ Kuraih bingkai yang sengaja kusimpan di sebelah tempat tidur. Foto dirinya sedang tersenyum lima jari andalannya. Konyol tapi manis, itulah dirinya. Namikaze Naruto, kekasih hatiku yang merupakan cinta pertama dan terakhirku.

Hei, aku yakin jika ada yang melihatku saat ini mereka pasti pingsan karena kaget. Ya, di depannya tidak ada seorang Uchiha yang selalu menampilkan wajah dingin. Dihadapannya, aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri. Tertawa bersamanya, tersenyum untukknya, dan memperlakukannya dengan halus. Tapi tentu saja itu jika aku hanya berdua dengannya. Jika ada orang lain, aku akan bertindak sebaliknya. Bagaimanapun aku seorang Uchiha kan!

Bip..bip..

Siapa yang menggangguku sih!

**From: Neji**

**Liburan nanti, kita bakalan pergi ke villaku di Suna. Ajaklah Naruto, biar kamu bisa dapatkan keperjakaannya disana! Gmn?**

'_Liburan ke Suna? Sepertinya menarik.'_

**To: Neji**

**Hn**

**Send**

Sedikit demi sedikit senyumku terukir dan semakin lebar, hey siapa tahu aku bisa mendapatkannya disana.

Segera kupencet nomer yang sudah kuhapal diluar kepala.

Tuutt…tuutt..tuutt..

"Hai Sasuke, tumben kamu nelpon?" Sebuah suara yang selalu aku rindukan, siapa lagi kalo bukan my dobe.

"Hn"

"Ah, teme! Jangan pake kata itu kenapa sih!"

"Iya"

"Hehe.. kenapa? Kangen ya?"

"Hn"

"Arrgghh.. temeee…!"

"Iya dobe!"

"Ada apa nih, tumben malem-malem nelpon"

"Gak boleh?"

"Aduh teme, mesra dikit napa sih?" Meski tak terlihat tapi dapat kupastikan mukanya sedang merenggut karena kesa. Lucu pastinya.

"Iya dobe!" Walaupun kata-katanya masih sama, tapi ku yakin dia bisa tahu ada yang berbeda dari nada suaraku. "LIburan nanti kita ke Suna!"

"Hah? Ngapain?"

"Liburan dobe!"

"Berdua aja?"

"Maunya sih gitu, tapi gak! Ada Neji, Shika, Kiba dan Gaara. Jadi semuanya 6 orang."

"Oh.. nginap ya?"

"Gak bolak-balik kok!" Tak tahan rasanya untuk tertawa, dasar Dobe! "Tentu nginaplah, emang kenapa?"

"Hmm… gak papa kok!"

"Jadi?"

"Oke deh! Tapi teme, nginap berapa hari? Gimana kalau kaa-san dan tou-san gak kasih izin?"

"Gampang, tenang aza!"

"Iya deh, toh rame-rame kan!"

"Sudah sana tidur!"

"Ughh.. mesra dikit napa!"

"Iya dobe sayang, tidur sana! Besok pagi aku jemput!"

"Hah? Serius? Beneran? Gak bohong kan?"

"Hn."

"Arrghh… kata itu lagi. Baiklah, aku tidur. Kamu juga tidur teme!"

"Hn."

"Oyasumi teme"

"Oyasumi dobe"

Tuuutttt

'_Dia memang sumber segala kebahagian bagiku'_

Lihatkan, hanya mendengar suaranya mampu menghangatkan hatiku. Bahkan sekarang aku tidak berminat untuk 'bermain sendiri' yang tadinya akan kulakukan. Sekarang aku hanya ingin tidur, dan segera bertemu dengannya.

Lebay?

Ya terserahlah, toh pada akhirnya aku setuju dengan sebuah ungkapan yang pernah aku temukan.

"Cinta sanggup merubah dirimu, merubah pola pikirmu, dan merubah kebiasaanmu. Cinta membuat hidupmu sempurna, karena cinta melengkapi kekosongan dalam hatimu."

Aku rela berubah demi dirinya, membuang semua kebiasaanku dulu. Demi melihat senyumannya, aku rela menahan segalanya. Karena dirinya lebih dari segalanya buatku. Kekosongan dalam hatiku, terisi oleh kehadirannya. Aku tak butuh apapun lagi, hanya dia dan dia seorang yang aku butuhkan untukku bertahan.

**Sasuke's POV off**

…

..

.

Diruangan ini, terdapat 2 insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Mereka bergumul tanpa peduli akan sekeliling mereka. Ya toh mereka berada di kamar, dan hanya ada mereka berdua. Bergumul mesra diatas tempat tidur yang telah kusut.

"Kamu tahu, kamu makhluk terindah yang pernah aku temukan!" Bukan rayuan yang terucap dari mulutnya, karena terdapat kesungguhan di matanya. Untukknya, makhluk yang kini berada di bawahnya merupakan makhluk impian hatinya.

"Sasuke…" Sosok pirang di bawah Sasuke yang tak lain Naruto hanya mampu mendesah saat tangan halus Sasuke membelai semua tubuhnya. Leher, dada, perut, paha, juga kejantanannya tak luput dari belaian lembut jemarinya.

"Aku menginginkanmu sekarang, Dobe!" Desahan lembut Sasuke, membuat rona merah di pipi Naruto semakin nampak. Dan senyum Sasuke pun mengembang saat melihat kekasihnya menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju. Diraihnya jari tangannya yang telah dilumuri oleh ludahnya sendiri. Dengan perlahan, dibukanya lubang kenikmatan yang tertutup rapat itu. Tak pernah dijamah siapapun.

"Acchh…" Rintihan Naruto terdengar saat Sasuke perlahan memasukkan satu jarinya. Dia menahan gerakan, menunggu Naruto terbiasa. Sungguh Sasuke tak ingin menyakitinya. Saat melihat Naruto bernafas biasa, Sasuke menambah satu jarinya lagi. "Sakiitt…" Rintihan Naruto dibungkam oleh Sasuke dengan mulutnya. Diciumnya lembut bibir kekasihnya, dibelai dan dijilat mesra mengajak lidahnya untuk bermain. Sasuke terus mencium Naruto, saat jarinya yang ketiga memasuki tubuh bawahnya. Meredam semua rintihan yang ada, memaksa Naruto untuk tidak fokus pada rasa sakitnya. Dan benar saja, Naruto tidak lagi merasa sakit. Bahkan ada kenikmatan yang dia rasakan saat jari Sasuke menyentuh titik itu. Titik yang membuatnya merasa seperti melayang-layang karena nikmat.

"Naruto, bolehkan aku…."

"Iya, aku siap Sasuke!" Tanpa menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan permintaannya, Naruto menjawab dengan desahan yang begitu menggoda.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke menempatkan kejantanannya disana. Tanpa terburu-buru, dia menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya pelan. Seolah menggoda Naruto.

"Sasuke…" Rintihan Naruto, dan tatapannya seolah meminta Sasuke untuk segera menyatukan mereka. Dan permintaan Naruto di kabulkan. Sasuke perlahan mulai memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam tubuh bawah Naruto. Perlahan demi perlahan, terlihat ada setitik air mata di wajah Naruto. Namun senyuman Naruto membuat Sasuke terus memasukkan kejantanannya. Meyakinkan Sasuke, bahwa memang ini yang diinginkannya.

"Ach…." Sasuke mendesah tanpa ragu saat merasakan kejantananya telah memasuki lubangnya. Merasakan sambutan yang hangat disana. Naruto mendekap Sasuke dengan erat, berbisik untuk memulai penyatuan mereka.

Mereka pun terus bersatu dalam kenikmatan mereka. Saling memberi kenikmatan, meliukkan badan seirama dengan peluh yang terus membanjiri tubuh mereka. Kenikmatan untuk pertama kali buat Naruto, terasa indah. Sedangkan untuk Sasuke, ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan nikmat dan indahnya bercinta. Dia tidak hanya bercinta secara fisik tapi juga hatinya. Membuat kenikmatan ini terasa begitu sempurna.

"Ach…ach…Sasuke…ach…terusss…" Desahan demi desahan dari Naruto membuatnya semakin mabuk kepayang.

"Sasuke…" _'Suara Naruto memang menggoda'_

"Sasuke…!" _'Hei kenapa suaranya sedikit berat ya?'_

"Saaasuuukeeee!"

Gubraaakkk

"Sasuke, kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" Sebuah suara juga gedoran pintu yang dirasa menyebalkan.

"Iya aku tak apa!" Dengan kesal Sasuke bangun dari lantai, dan segera meraba celananya basah! _'Ternyata hanya mimpi! Dasar baka aniki pengganggu!'_

Segera Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. _'Sudah waktunya bersiap untuk sekolah, dan lagian pagi ini aku akan menjemputnya.' _Siulan serta nyanyian yang sangat jarang terdengar dari kamar Sasuke, kini terdengar dengan jelas. Menandakan yang punya kamar sedang berbahagia.

'_Memang cuma mimpi, tapi semoga itu pertanda aku akan mendapatkannya. Semoga di Suna, aku bisa memilikinya utuh.'_

…

..

.

**Chap 3 end**

..

.

Waaahh.. akhirnya kelar juga nih chap 3. Gimana? Jelek? Abal? Aneh? Hehehe… ripiew dan kasih tau segala sesuatu tentang abalnya tulisanku ya!

Oh ya, aku mau ucapin makasih buat yang udah ripiew chap 2

**ChaaChulie247: Makasih ya, emang aku juga sukanya kalau Naru itu polos sepolos wajahnya! Hehehe… di chap skrg g ada pegomporan, tp selanjutnya bakalan ada kok! Tetep R&R ya…!**

**Ai HinataLawliet: hehehe… untuk scene lemonnya belum sempurna juga di chap ini, maaph ya! Tapi ditunggu deh, pasti ada scene yg sempurna lemonnya! Hehehehe… **

**Chea'sansanurui: iya, lam kenal juga ya! ^^ makasih udah suka ama ceritanya, emang sengaja di buat Naru polos vs Sasu yang sabar. Duh lemonnya belum keluar banget nih, maaph ya! Abisnya pengen lemonnya SasuNaru tuh gimanaaaa gitu! Hehehe… ditunggu aza ya! Keep ripiew ya,**

**Fujo suka nyasar: iya emang Sasu pengertian abis disini, dan kayaknya aku mesti minta maaph juga ya, soalnya disini belum diceritakan soal jadian SasuNaru. Baru soal gimana Sasu dulu, di chap depan udah di pastiin diceritain deh! Janji! Hehehe… **

**CCloveRuki: hahaha… emang malang nasibnya, tp gimana ya suka liat Naru maju mundur! :p tenang Sasu bakalan bersabar kok, soalnya gak cepet2 dikasih ama author ini. Wkwkwkwk…**

**Kyu's neli-chan: masa sih? kalau Sasu 'dobe' masa Naru 'teme'? xixixi… gak deh gak cocok! Soal tancap, memang gak bisa langsung, kan biar berkesan. Gimanapun juga ini yang pertama buat Naru! Hhehehehe….**

Duh, makasih banget ya buat yang udah ripiew. Dan maaph beribu maaph kalau belum bisa terwujud keinginannya. Belum ada lemon yang gimana gitu antara Naru ama Sasu. Soalnya authornya ini pengen something yang beda gitu dari mereka! Wkwkwkwk..

Sekali lagi makasih dan maaph bila chap 3 ini kurang memuaskan. Maaph ya..

Tapi bersedia buat ripiew kan?

Kasih tau dimana abal, aneh, gaje nya tulisanku ini.

Ditunggu ripiewnya ya!

Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Minna!

Akhirnya chap 4 ini keluar juga setelah sekian lama mandeg, hehehe….! Buat yang nunggu *andai ada* maaf banget ya! Tapi akhirnya keluar juga kan! Hehehe… masih ngeles deh ah

Oh iya, makasih banget buat yang udah ripiew chap sebelumnya.

**chea 'sansanurui : ich, jadi malu deh dibilang makin keren! Hehehehe…. Makasih banget ya! Aduh nunggu lemon yang hot? Hmm… ditunggu aza ya! :p keep ripiew ya!**

**CCloveRuki: usil? Dikit kok, biar Sasuke bersabar dunk! Kan gak mudah dapetin berlian itu! Hehehe… *kagak nyambung ya?***

**kyu's neli-chan: Naru udah punya firasat? Hmm entah ya, aku gak tau! Hehehe.. klo soal adegan NejiGaara baca aja ya! Ntar ripiew lagi oke! Dtgg loh! *bales maksa ah* **

**reitan namikaze: emang, sebenernya sih rela gak rela naru yang polos di macem2in ma Sasu! Satu macem juga udah cukup tuh! Hehehe.. duh videonya? Aku juga pengen sih, buat aja yuukkk… coz kalo buat sendiri? Gak nahaaaaannnnn… **

**ChaaChulie247: seep makasih ya, terus ikutin dan terus ripiew ya! Emang Sasu kan cinta mati tuh ama Naru, so apapun buat Naru pasti Sasu terima. Hehehe..**

Oke deh, makasih banget ya buat yang udah ripiew! Klo yang belum? Hmm.. kurang ajar gak sih kalau aku minta ripiewnya? Kalo gak, ripiew ya! Hehehe…

Met baca minna!

Jangan lupa ripiew ya!

…

..

.

_Semua selalu indah pada waktunya_

_Dan kau membuatku percaya_

_Cinta kita membuat hidupku bahagia_

_Selalu_

…

..

.

**HANYA UNTUKKU**

**Pairing: SasuNaru **

**NejiGaara, ShikaKiba**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, abal, miss typo, boys love, lemon etc**

…

..

.

**GAK SUKA?**

**MENDINGAN GAK USAH BACA **

**..**

**.**

'**Met baca**

**..**

**.**

"Huaaa… disini udaranya segeeerrrrr…!" Naruto segera berteriak penuh semangat sesampainya mereka di Suna. Tepatnya di villa milik keluarga Uchiha. Jangan ditanya lagi seperti apa villa itu, pastinya villa sangat mewah dengan fasilitas lengkap. Satu hal lagi yang paling istimewa, didekat villa terdapat sebuah danau yang sangat indah. Mereka semua setuju, kelelahan akibat lamanya perjalanan terbayar sudah.

"Jangan berisik dobe!" Sasuke segera menegur kekasihnya yang tengah asyik berteriak. Meskipun dalam hati Sasuke menyukai senyuman Naruto saat ini, tapi tentunya dia juga masih ingin telinganya normal.

"Biarin, toh gak akan ada yang dengar ini teme!" Naruto berusaha membela dirinya. Menurutnya tidaklah salah bila dia berteriak, toh villa Uchiha ini tempatnya sangat tersembunyi dan tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk kesini. Terbukti dengan adanya gerbang di bawah bukit tadi. Yupz, villa ini terletak di atas bukit dan tidak semua orang bisa masuk kesini.

"Sudahlah Naruto, meskipun memang tidak ada orang lain selain kita. Tapi jujur, teriakanmu itu mengganggu tau!" Kini giliran Kiba yang mengomel tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

"Yupz, kurasa sebaiknya kita masuk!" Gaara segera melerai pertarungan yang sebentar lagi bisa terjadi andai dia tidak segera menarik tangan Naruto.

"Apa kamu tidak salah tangan Garaa-koi?" Sebuah suara menghentikan langkah kaki Garaa dan segera dicari sumber suara tadi.

"Hehehe…" Gaara hanya bisa cengengesan gak jelas saat melihat sang kekasih Neji menatapnya dengan tatapan yang hanya dia yang tau arti tatapan itu. "Iya, maaf. Masuk yuukkk!" Dengan gaya bicara sedikit manja, Gaara menarik tangan kekasihnya. _'Tak apalah aku bicara dengan gaya manja sekali-kali, daripada dia cemberut nantinya.'_ Dan langkah kaki Gaara – Neji langsung diikuti juga oleh Kiba – Shikamaru juga Naruto – Sasuke. Mereka pun memasuki villa mewah yang sejak tadi mereka pandangi dengan berbagai macam pikiran.

'_Akan aku buat kenangan yang tak terlupakan disini!'_ Sebuah kalimat tulus keluar dari hati seorang Hyuuga Neji.

'_Aku tak peduli tempatnya seperti apa, asal dengan Neji aku yakin tempat seperti apapun akan menyenangkan.' _Gaara berucap sambil memandang lembut sang kekasih, yang dibalas dengan senyuman lembut Neji.

'_Semoga kamar tidurnya menyenangkan! Untung semua berpasangan, dan aku takkan membiarkan Kiba keluar kamar! Hehehe..'_ Pikiran Nara Shikamaru memang mesum meski tak ada yang tahu kecuali dirinya, Tuhan dan pasti objek mesumnya.

'_Entah kenapa aku merasa, seminggu kedepan aku takkan bisa berjalan normal.'_ Seperti memahami pikiran sang kekasih, Kiba pun merasakan ketakutan yang menyenangkan. Toh bagaimanapun sakitnya, dia menyukainya. Cocok bukan?

'_Sudah jauh-jauh seperti ini, aku pasti dan harus mendapatkannya. Tapi semoga aku bisa mendapatkannya tanpa memaksanya.'_ Dipandangnya sang dobe kesayangannya dengan penuh cinta, meski senyum penuh rencana tercipta diwajahnya.

'_Semoga seminggu ini bisa bersenang-senang dengan semuanya!'_ Ya begitulah Naruto, dia memang sangat polos bukan?

…

..

.

"Aku tak terima!"

"Kenapa dobe?" Kini Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berada di dalam kamar mereka. Setelah pembagian kamar yang sudah pasti Kiba-Shika, Neji-Gaara dan Sasu-Naru, kini Sasuke harus menghadapi Naruto yang tengah marah-marah di kamar mereka.

"Kenapa aku harus sekamar denganmu Teme?" Naruto terlihat kesal karena harus sekamar dengan kekasihnya. Dia menyangka, kalau dia akan sekamar dengan Kiba dan Gaara. Makanya dia bawa banyak permainan kartu yang biasa mereka mainkan kalau menginap bersama.

"Dasar dobe!" Sasuke mulai lelah dengan sikap polos pacarnya, menghempaskan tubuh atletisnya ke kasur berukuran besar di kamar itu. Ya, kamar itu hanya menyediakan satu kasur berukuran besar, kamar mandi dan teras. Hampir semua kamar memiliki kasur berukuran ekstra, tentunya menyenangkan bukan?

"Teme, aku mau sekamar dengan Kiba dan Gaara!" Naruto kini terlihat merengek seperti anak kecil, dan jangan lupakan tatapan memelasnya yang mampu melelehkan es kutub utara. *lebay dikit*

"Tapi mereka takkan mau Dobe!" Sasuke membalas ucapan Naruto tanpa membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup. _'Dan aku pun tak mau kalau kamu sekamar dengan mereka Naruto!'_

"Kenapa?" Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti ucapan sang kekasih hatinya. Bukankah dia dan kedua sahabatnya sering tidur bersama, dan semuanya selalu menyenangkan. _'Mana mungkin mereka tidak mau tidur bersamaku?'_

"Dasar dobe! Mereka pasti lebih memilih tidur bersama kekasih mereka daripada kamu dobe!" Sasuke memperjelas semuanya pada sang kekasih, meski kesal tapi dia paling tidak suka jika sang kekasihnya itu murung. _'Apa tidur bersamaku tidak menyenangkan dobe?'_

"Bohong!"

"Terserah, kalau kamu tidak percaya tanya saja sama mereka!" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke pun tertidur dengan cepatnya.

'_Baiklah aku akan bertanya sama Kiba juga Gaara. Dan aku yakin mereka tidak keberatan kalau tidur bersamaku.'_

...

..

.

**Kamar Gaara – Neji**

'_Ah, pintunya kebuka. Cih ternyata seorang Hyuuga Neji bisa ceroboh juga ya!'_ Tanpa suara Naruto mendorong pintu kamar itu pelan-pelan. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa ingin mengejutkan sahabat dan pacarnya itu.

"Ah Neji…."

"Kamu menyukainya Gaara-koi?"

"Jangan..ach..jangan menggodaku…" Terdengar sebuah desahan yang membuat Naruto diam seketika, tidak bergerak apalagi beranjak dari tempatnya. Dari sudut tempatnya berdiri, dia bisa melihat punggung Neji juga sebagian tubuh Gaara yang berada di bawah Neji.

"Katakan, katakan Gaara-koi..!"

"Neji, aku…."

"Hmm…?"

"Neji kumohon, aku mau keluar….."

"Terus.."

"Ach,, Neji…! Jangan dihalangi…"

"Oh ya? Mau aku emut sayang?"

"Neji.. aku.."

"Aku tidak mendengarnya cinta.."

"Neji tolong…"

"Tolong apa?"

"Tolong emut lagi.."

"Baiklah…."

"Oughh… Neji…." Teriakan Gaara sama sekali tak membuat Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia termangu melihat pemandangan di depannya. Meski tak melihat secara jelas, tapi dia tahu Neji sedang memanjakan Gaara. Naruto tahu, dari pergerakan kepala Neji, Naruto yakin Neji sedang menservice Gaara dengan mulutnya.

"Aku keluaaaaarrrrrrr…" Gaara berteriak kencang, dan Naruto merasa heran kenapa kepala Neji masih disana?

"Manis, aku suka!"

"Neji.."

"Iya Gaara-koi? Ah, aku harus mempersiapkan ini sebentar ya!" Naruto melihat Neji melebarkan kaki Gaara. 'Apa yang akan dilakukan Neji?' Naruto hanya bisa bertanya dalam hati.

"Sakiiittt….."

"Tahan sebentar Gaara sayang!"

'_Tuh kan, beneran sakit..!'_ Naruto merasa takut yang tiba-tiba menghinggapinya.

"Sakitttt Nejiiiiii!" Teriakan Gaara semakin membuat pucat wajah Naruto.

"Baru 2 jari sayang, tahan ya aku masukkin jari ke 3!"

'_Apa? Jari ke3? Ya ampun, pasti sakit sekali!'_ Naruto berbicara sendiri sambil matanya tetap melihat ke pemandangan yang tak seharusnya dia lihat.

"Oughh.. Neji.. ya disitu…achhhh!"

'_Tunggu, itu bukan jeritan kesakitan, melainkan desahan nikmat! Hei bukankah tadi Gaara berteriak kesakitan, tapi kenapa sekarang dia seperti menikmatinya?' _Naruto sekarang benar-benar dalam kondisi kebingungan.

"Ach..ach…Neji..oughh…"

"Aku masukkin ya!"

"Pelan-pelan ya!"

"Tahan sayang! Ougghh.."

"Achh… Neji…."

"Hmmm.. kamu tetap sempit Gaara-koi!"

'_Tunggu apa maksud ucapan Neji? Dia sudah memasukkannya?' _Naruto tak bisa menahan panas yang tiba-tiba menyerang wajahnya.

"Bergeraklah…" 'Hei, Gaara yang meminta Neji bergerak? Memang tidak sakit?'

"Ach..ach… Gaara-koi, sempiiittt…"

"Iya Neji, oughh.. tekan terus.."

"Ach..ach…"

"Neji…aku suka..oughh…"

Badan Naruto bergetar hebat, dan tanpa suara pula dia langsung berbalik meninggalkan kamar Gaara dan Neji. Ditutupnya perlahan pintu kamar yang tadi sedikit terbuka. Dengan keringat yang mengalir deras di dahinya, Naruto setengah berlari keluar dari villa. Tujuannya danau di dekat villa yang tadi dilihatnya.

'_Ahhh.. aku tak menyangka bakalan melihat Gaara dan Neji melakukannya!'_ Naruto segera duduk dan menyenderkan badannya ke pohon Sakura yang belum berbunga. Detak jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bukan karena dia tadi berlari, melainkan dengan segala pemikirannya tentang kejadian yang sangat mengejutkan buatnya.

'_Tapi kelihatannya Gaara menyukainya. Meskipun dia sempat berteriak kesakitan, tapi setelahnya dia malah mendesah keenakan.' _Naruto kembali memikirkan 'pertempuran' antara Gaara dan Neji, meski tak terlihat secara jelas tapi Naruto sangat tahu apa yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Ach…"

'_Ya suara desahan Gaara tadi terdengar seperti ini!'_

"Achh…ssshhh…."

'_Hei kenapa aku bisa mendengar suara Gaara ya? Aduh aku terlalu memikirkan kejadian tadi nih!' _Naruto memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya seakan mengusir semua adegan yang tadi dilihatnya.

"OUghh…teruusss…."

'_Hei kenapa malah terdengar lebih jelas lagi sih?'_

"Ough..Shika…"

'_Nah kok malah Shika sih?'_

"Shika terus..achh…."

'_Hei itu suara…. Kiba! Itu suara Kiba!'_ Dengan segera Naruto bangkit dan mencari asal suara itu berada. _'Sepertinya dari sini!'_ Naruto menyibak sedikit semak-semak tinggi yang menghalangi pemandangannya.

**Gluukk..**

Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat pemandangan yang dilihatnya sekarang. Sahabatnya Kiba tengah menungging di rumput tanpa busana! TANPA BUSANA! Dan Shikamaru tengah mengeluar masukkan kejantananya! MEREKA MELAKUKANNYA DI LUAR! Naruto setengah mati menutup mulutnya agara tak berteriak, dan mengganggu sahabatnya.

"Oughh.. Shika.. terus..lebiih cepat lagi.." Kiba terdengar begitu menggoda dengan suaranya yang sedikit mendesah.

"Ach…." Tampak dimata Naruto Shikamaru menggerakkan tubuhnya lebih cepat lagi.

"Oughh…Shikaaa..ach..ach…"

"Kamu menyukainya Kiba sayang? Bercinta di alam bebas tidak buruk bukan?"

"Ach..achh…" Kiba tampak tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Jawab sayang!" Dan Naruto hanya sanggup menelan ludah saat melihat Shikamaru meremas pantan polos sahabatnya!

"Iya, aku suka Shika…" Dengan terpatah Kiba menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Suka apa Kiba?"

"AKu suka bercinta denganmu diluar…acchhhhhh….."

"Ugghhh…"

"Ough..Shika..faster..oughh…fuck…yes…."

Naruto benar-benar tak berkutik denga pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku, dan meski dia merasa malu namun matanya sama sekali tak melepaskan diri dari pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Aku mau keluaaarrrr….aaccchhhh…"

"Aku juga.."

"Shikaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…."

"Oughhh…Kibaaaaa…."

Dilihat kedua insan itu mengejang beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mereka ambruk dengan Shikamaru menindih Kiba.

'_Ternyata memang enak ya!'_ Nurani Naruto akhirnya membenarkan pikiran yang selama ini selalu disangkalnya.

…

..

.

"Apa kamu sakit dobe?" Sasuke tampak cemas melihat Naruto diam sedari tadi. Sejak Naruto kembali ke kamar, yang entah darimana dia hanya diam. Bahkan saat makan malam pun dia diam, juga saat semua masuk ke kamar dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat Naruto hanya diam tanpa protes. Dan sekarang setelah Sasuke berada di kamar bersama Naruto, Naruto masih juga diam.

"Hn."

"Hei, itu kata-kataku Dobe!" Sasuke terlihat semakin heran dengan tingkah laku sang kekasih. Dengan perlahan dia menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi Naruto. 'Dia tidak demam kok!'

"Aku tak apa teme!" Naruto berusaha untuk bersikap senormal mungkin meski tak berhasil.

"Bohong! Sedari tadi kamu aneh dobe!" Sasuke sama sekali tidak percaya dengan perkataan Naruto. 'Kelihatan jelas kamu berbohong dobe!'

"Hehehe…." Naruto hanya bisa cengengesan melihat Sasuke yang kini menariknya kedalam pelukan hangat.

"Katakan ada apa dobe?" Suara Sasuke kini mulai melembut.

"Sungguh tidak ada apa-apa teme!"

"Benar?" Dengan tak percaya Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Menatap wajah kekasihnya, berusaha mencari kebenaran di mata biru Naruto.

"Ya!" Anggukan serta senyuman lembut diberikan Naruto untuk Sasuke. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya khawatir.

"Kamu memang paling manis kalau tersenyum dobe!" Dan tanpa menunggu lama, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Dengan lembut bibirnya mulai menyapu bibir mungil Naruto. Lidah Sasuke menggoda bibir bawah Naruto sambil sesekali digigitnya bibir bawah Naruto. Meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya, dan tak perlu lama menunggu Naruto pun membuka mulutnya. Dengan segera lidah Sasuke memasuki mulut Naruto. Menjelajahi setiap sudut di dalam mulut kekasih hatinya. Mengajak lidah Naruto untuk menari bersama lidahnya.

"Ach.." Desahan tertahan keluar dari mulut Naruto yang tengah dicumbu oleh bibir Sasuke. Dengan perlahan kedua tangan Naruto merangkak naik ke leher Sasuke seolah mencari pegangan. Sedangkan Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

"Hah..hah…" Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam saat bibirnya berpisah dengan bibir Sasuke. Kebutuhan oksigen membuat mereka memisahkan diri. "Ach…" Kini desahan Naruto terdengar bebas, karena mulutnya tak terhalangi bibir Sasuke. Lidah Sasuke sekarang tengah menggoda kupingnya. Menjilati setiap sudut kupingnya dengan lembut. "Ugghh…Sasuke…." Naruto menjerit tertahan saat Sasuke mengulum kupingnya. Menyedot dan menjilati kupingnya tak henti-henti.

Mendengar rintihan Naruto membuat Sasuke segera ingin memiliki Naruto. Tapi dengan segera, hatinya mengambil alih_. 'Aku ingin melakukannya dengan perlahan, aku sama sekali tak ingin Naruto merasa sakit' _Meski Sasuke harus menahan gejolak nafsunya, tapi demi sang kekasih dia melakukan semua itu.

"Naruto.. kamu manis!" Sasuke mengatakan itu sambil membuka kaos yang dipakai oleh Naruto. Setelah kaos itu terbuka, dibaringkannya dengan perlahan tubuh Naruto.

'_Indah..'_ Hanya itu kata yang muncul di otak Sasuke saat melihat tubuh bugil Naruto, meski baru bagian atasnya yang tak berpakaian.

"Sasu…keee…" Desahan Naruto kembali menggema saat Sasuke memanjakan leher tan nya. Dengan perlahan Sasuke menjilati leher mulus Naruto, dan jilatan itu mulai turun ke bawah. "Acchhh…" Naruto menjerit dengan keras saat dirasakannya Sasuke tengah menggoda bagian sensitifnya. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang menjilati nipple kanannya. Sedangkan tangannya tengah menggoda nipple sebelah kirinya. Dan kini Sasuke tak hanya menjilat, tapi dia mulai mengemut nipple nya dengan lembut.

"Ough…" Naruto hanya bisa mendesah saat dirasakannya Sasuke kini tak hanya menjilat tapi mulai menyusu pada nipple nya seperti bayi yang kelaparan. "Ach..ach…Sasukeeee.." Naruto hanya bisa mendesah menerima perlakuan sang kekasih. Setelah puas dengan nipple kanan, kini Sasuke berpindah ke nipple kiri Naruto. Diperlakukannya nipple kiri Naruto sama dengan yang kanan. "Achh…."

Desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir mungil Naruto. Dan tanpa memperdulikan desahan kekasihnya Sasuke terus menjilati tubuh Naruto. Kini jilatannya merayap turun ke perut Naruto yang tak berlemak. Sasuke bermain-main dengan pusar Naruto, sambil tangannya sibuk membuka celana Naruto. Dibantu oleh Naruto, akhirnya celana jeans juga celana dalam Naruto terlepas sudah. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa melihat dengan kagum tubuh mulus kekasihnya.

"Sasukeee…." Naruto mendesah malu melihat Sasuke menatap tubuhnya cukup lama. Dan desahannya berganti dengan sebuah pekikkan kecil saat dirasakannya tangan mulus Sasuke menggenggam lembut kejantanannya. "Sasu…keee.." Naruto semakin mendesah dan bergerak lebih cepat saat meraskan kejantanannya tengah di manja oleh Sasuke.

"Keluarkan dobe! Keluarkan semuanya!" Sasuke semakin menambah kecepatan mengocoknya saat dirasakan benda yang dalam genggamannya itu berdenyut.

"Sasukeeeee…." Dan tak perlu menunggu lama, pertahanan Naruto pun jebol. Cairan putih itu keluar dengan banyaknya. Dan tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun, Sasuke membersihkan cairan putih itu dengan lidahnya. Membersihkan semuanya, sampai tak ada sisa cairan itu selain di mulutnya.

"Manis dobe!" Sebuah kalimat pendek dari Sasuke yang berakibat memerahnya wajah manis Naruto.

**NARUTO's POV**

"Manis dobe!" Sungguh aku sama sekali tak menyangka Sasuke akan mengatakan itu. Sama dengan aku yang sama sekali tak mengira Sasuke akan membersihkan semua cairanku dengan lidahnya.

"Sudah siap dobe?"

Degh.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, jantungku langsung berderak dengan cepatnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. _'Siapkah aku?' _Kini aku melihat Sasuke yang mulai membuka baju nya satu persatu. Dan tanpa diduga semua kenangan tadi sore, kenangan akan percintaan dua sahabatnya berkelebat di pikiranku. 'Melihat mereka, seharusnya aku tidak takut bukan? Toh meski sakit awalnya, tapi setelahnya tampak hanya ada kenikmatan yang teramat sangat.

"Dobe!" Sentuhan lembut di pipiku membuatku membuka mata yang tadi kututup untuk berfikir. Dan aku hanya bisa menahan nafas, kini Sasuke berada dekat denganku. Tubuh Sasuke berada diatas tubuhku! DIATAS TUBUHKU! "Apa kamu takut?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatku terdiam, dan hanya bisa menatap wajah Sasuke yang menyiratkan kelembutan disana. Dibelainya pipiku dengan lembut, seolah menenangkanku dari perasaan yang campur aduk.

'_Mungkin memang ini sudah saatnya!'_

**NARUTO's POV end**

…

..

.

**Kamar Kiba-Shikamaru**

"Kira-kira mereka akan melakukannya Shika?" Pertanyaan dari Kiba membuat Shikamaru kembali membuka matanya. Mereka tengah berpelukkan mesra di atas kasur, dan Shikamaru hampir saja tertidur andai kekasihnya tak bersuara. Meski dia suka kesal kalau ada yang mengganggu tidurnya, tapi Kiba adalah pengecualian.

"Kuharap iya!" Shikamaru hanya menjawab pelan sambil menarik tubuh Kiba untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

"Ya kuharap juga begitu, setelah apa yang kita lakukan tadi semoga saja mereka bisa malam ini!" Kiba membalas pelukan Shikamaru dengan penuh senyuman. Senyuman karena merasa bahagia bisa memeluk orang yang dicintai, juga bahagia karena merasa telah melakukan sesuatu yang berharga untuk sahabatnya. Meski awalnya Kiba menolak, tapi akhirnya dia menyetujui usulan untuk memperlihatkan adegannya yang tengah bercinta dengan Shikamaru! Dan tanpa kata lagi, Kiba segera menyusul sang kekasih yang telah dulu pergi kealam mimpi.

'_Semoga ada kabar baik esok hari Naruto!'_

…

..

.

**Kamar Gaara-Neji**

"Belum tidur Gaara-koi?" Sebuah tarikan di perutnya yang menghantarkan Gaara pada pelukan hangat, meski kaget namun Gaara tak bisa marah. Toh dia menyukai pelukan ini.

"Aku memikirkan Naruto!" Gaara membalas pelukan Neji tak kalah erat. "Aku harap semua berjalan sesuai rencana!"

"Hei, aku yakin mereka bisa kok! Bukankah mereka saling mencintai?" Neji berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya yang sedang gundah. Meski terkadang dia cemburu karena perhatian Gaara pada Naruto, tapi dia tahu Gaara hanya menganggap Naruto sahabat. Dan dia sudah memahami hubungan persahabatan 3 uke manis itu.

"Aku berharap seperti itu, tapi Naruto itu polos!"

"Aku tahu, makanya kita melakukan semua ini bukan? Untuk kebaikan semuanya!" Neji kembali mengenang apa yang dilakukannya tadi siang. Bercinta dengan Gaara, dan harus berpura-pura tidak mengetahui keberadaan Naruto. Dan itu cukup memalukan, andaikan bukan permintaan Gaara mungkin dia akan menolak.

'_Semoga besok akan ada kabar yang bagus Sasuke!'_ Neji pun tertidur setelah mengecup kening kekasihnya yang telah dibuai mimpi. Semua berharap yang terbaik untuk Sasuke juga Naruto! Betul tidak?

…

..

.

**Chap 4 END**

..

.

Wuaaahhh… akhirnya selesai juga nih chap 4, setelah memeras otak! Hehehehe…

Kayaknya mesti minta maaf deh, soalnya di chap 4 blm full SasuNaru melakukan "Itu". Hehehe…

Tapi sepeti yang lain, semua menunggu kabar baik besok bukan?

Kalau begitu tunggu dengan sabar ya!

Hehehe….

Pokoknya, semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan semuanya! *belagak ada yang nunggu gitu!*

Oke deh kalo begitu, ripiew ya minna!

Ripiew!

Ripiew!

Ripiew!

Thanks semuanya…!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Minna!

Pasti heran ya, chap 4 baru update kok udah update lagi? Hehehe… sebenarnya ini masih chap 4 yang aku potong karena merasa kepanjangan. Mudah2an gak keberatan ya!

**Fujo suka nyasar: hehe.. emang di chap 4 (tepatnya chap 4 awal) adegan SasuNaru nya sedikit, banyaknya disini. Mudah2an di fic yg chap 4 akhir (Gak mau nyebut chap 5 sebenarnya coz ini aku potong) bisa sedikit mengobati kecewanya ya! *lebay ya, hehehe***

**Rosanaru: ich, sebelum meluk nanya dulu ce or co nih dirimu? Hehehe peace…! Mudah2an lemonnya sudah sedikit memuaskan ya! Hehehe dan ini update super duper kilat loh! :p**

**kirio - kun: Aduh sebelumnya makasih dan maaf loh kalau sebenarnya ni fic chap5 itu sambungan chap 4 yang aku potong karena kepanjangan. Hehehe… tapi mudah2an gak kecewa ya!**

Pokoknya makasih banget buat semuanya! Dan mudah2an gak ada yang protes ya aku publish nya sangat amat kilat. Hehehe..

Oke deh, met baca ya!

Mudah2an tidak mengecewakan semuanya ya! *duh lagaknya nih, tapi beneran ngarep gak buruk2 amat nih fic*

Jangan lupa ripiew ya!

Oke!

…

..

.

_Semua selalu indah pada waktunya_

_Dan kau membuatku percaya_

_Cinta kita membuat hidupku bahagia_

_Selalu_

…

..

.

**HANYA UNTUKKU**

**Pairing: SasuNaru **

**NejiGaara, ShikaKiba**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, abal, miss typo, boys love, lemon etc**

…

..

.

**GAK SUKA?**

**MENDINGAN GAK USAH BACA **

**..**

**.**

'**Met baca**

**..**

**.**

"Sudah bangun Naruto?" Sebuah sapaan hangat menyambut Naruto, diliriknya dan kini dia tau dari siapa suara itu berasal. Memang seharusnya Naruto bisa menyadari siapa yang menyapanya, karena dikamar ini hanya ada dirinya dan Sasuke.

'_Eh apa aku tak salah dengar? Sasuke memanggil namaku!'_

"Sakit?" Kini suara Sasuke terdengar sedikit cemas. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan heran_. 'Apa maksud Sasuke dengan kata sakit barusan? Memangnya aku sakit? Ah perasaan aku tidak sakit' _

"Ittai…." Naruto meringis dengan kencang saat dirasakannya sakit di bagian tubuh bawahnya. Dan betapa kagetnya Naruto saat mendapati dirinya tanpa busana sehelai pun yang menutupi tubuh mulusnya. _'Apa mungkin aku sudah…..'_

"Apa sesakit itu Naruto?" Kini Sasuke bangkit dan duduk di sebelah Naruto. Ditatapnya kekasih hatinya yang tengah terdiam dengan sedikit heran. "Hei kamu baik-baik saja kan?" Sasuke menyentuh lengan kiri Naruto, sedikit membalik badan Naruto agar berhadapan dengannya. "Kamu baik-baik saja kan?" Sekali lagi Sasuke bertanya sambil menatap wajah Naruto dengan tatapan cemas.

"Aku.. aku baik-baik saja teme! Apa semalam.. kita…." Naruto berbicara dengan sedikit terbata-bata. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat malu saat ini.

"Apa kamu melupakan kejadian semalam Naruto?"

'_Kejadian semalam? Rasanya aku sama sekali tidak lupa, itu….'_

**Flashback On**

"_Aku mulai ya Naruto!"_

'_Inikah saatnya aku melakukannya?' Dan entah apa kekuatan darimana Naruto mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Sasuke. Dibalasnya pula tatapan cemas Sasuke, diusapnya pelan pipi teme-nya. Usapan dan tatapan Naruto seakan berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja, dan dia siap. Ucapan yang meski tak terucap dari mulut tapi bisa diterima oleh Sasuke. Dan senyuman Sasuke pun mengembang tanpa bisa di tahan, senyuman yang seketika menghilangkan segala gundah dalam hati Naruto._

"_Aku mulai ya.." Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Naruto, Sasuke mulai mempersiapkan semuanya. Dirabanya dengan pelan tempat yang terasa panas di kulitnya. Dengan perlahan, dimasukkannya salah satu jarinya kedalam. 'Sempit' Hanya itu yang terpikirkan di otak Sasuke._

"_Ittaaaiiii…." Naruto tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit yang seketika mendera tubuhnya. Mendengar teriakan kekasihnya, Sasuke segera mencium bibir Naruto. Berusaha meredam juga mengalihkan pikiran sang kekasih dari rasa sakit. Dan seperti obat yang sangat ampuh, saat merasakan rasa Sasuke di dalam mulutnya pikiran Naruto tidak berpusat pada rasa sakit lagi. Setelah dirasa Naruto mulai tenang, Sasuke pun memasukkan satu jari lagi ke dalam. "Hggghhh…" Erangan Naruto tertahan oleh bibir Sasuke yang terus memanjakan bibirnya. Mengecap rasa Naruto juga berusaha membuai Naruto agar lupa akan sakitnya._

"_Sakiiiitttttt…" Naruto berteriak dengan begitu kencang saat jari ketiga memasuki tubuhnya. Saking sakitnya, tanpa sadar Naruto menggigit bibir bawah Sasuke dengan keras sampai berdarah._

"_Shh.. tenang Naruto, lemaskan tubuhmu agar tidak terlalu sakit." Mendengar saran dari Sasuke, Naruto pun melemaskan tubuhnya. Dan Sasuke pun mulai membuat zigzag di dalam, agar lubang itu bisa menerimanya nanti. "Ach..Sasuke.."Naruto mendesah hebat saat jari Sasuke menyentuh satu titik yang membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Mendengar rintihan Naruto, Sasuke semakin semangat untuk menyentuh titik itu, membuat Naruto menyanyikan lagu kenikmatannya._

"_Bisa aku mulai Naruto?" Sebelum memasukkannya, Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto yang tengah dibuai nikmat. Mendegar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto seketika terdiam._

"_Iya, aku ingin merasakan Sasuke di dalam tubuhku." Naruto menarik leher Sasuke untuk menciumnya. Seperti mengerti pikiran Naruto, Sasuke pun membalas ciumannya sambil berusaha memasukkan kejantanannya ke tubuh Naruto. _

"_Hmmmpphh…"Sasuke meredam teriakan Naruto saat kejantanannya memasuki tubuh Naruto. Tanpa bisa ditahan, air mata Naruto menetes begitu saja._

"_Maaf Naruto!" Sasuke segera menghapus air mata di wajah kekasihnya. "Maaf karena aku sudah menyakitimu!" Sungguh Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin melihat Naruto sedih apalagi menangis._

"_Aku sama sekali tidak apa-apa Sasuke!" Naruto tersenyum, hatinya tersentuh melihat sikap Sasuke padanya._

"_Apa kamu merasakannya Naruto?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Apa kamu merasakanku dalam tubuhmu?" Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang dirasanya mulai tegang entah kenapa._

"_Ya, aku merasakannya Sasuke!" Entah kenapa Naruto merasa malu saat mengucapkannya._

"_Hangat…" _

"_Bergeraklah Sasuke!" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yakinnya. Ya dia sudah melihat bahkan merasakan tulusnya perasaan kekasihnya itu. Dan dia pun ingin membahagiakan sang kekasih, seperti kekasihnya yang selalu membuatnya bahagia._

"_Ach…" Sasuke dan Naruto mendesah bersamaan saat tubuh mereka mulai bergerak. "Sasuke.." Naruto hanya mampu memeluk tubuh Sasuke, mencari pegangan atas kenikmatan yang dia rasakan. Semakin lama, tubuh mereka bergerak semakin cepat. _

"_Achh..Sasuke…." Mendengar teriakan Naruto seakan menyadarkan Sasuke, ada sesuatu yang dilupakan. Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukannya, dan meraih kejantanan Naruto tanpa menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya. Dibelainya mesra benda hangat itu. "Achh.." Naruto pun hanya mampu mendesah menerima perlakuan Sasuke._

_Sasuke bergerak semakin dan bertambah cepat, diiringi pijatannya yang juga semakin cepat. Dan terdengar desahan Naruto juga Sasuke memenuhi ruang tidur mereka. "Sasu….aku..ach…." Mengerti sang kekasih hampir selesai, Sasuke pun mempercepat gerakannya. "Sasu..aku…."_

"_Jangan ditahan Naruto, lepaskanlah…" Sasuke berbicara diantara desahannya sendiri._

"_Ach…aku keluaaarrrr….." Dirasakan oleh Sasuke tangannya kini dipenuhi oleh cairan yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. _

"_Aku juga sebentar lagi Naruto…" Sasuke pun makin mempercepat gerakannya, saat dirasakannya sebuah desakan yang tak bisa lagi dia bendung. "Narutooooooooo…oughhhh…" Akhirnya pertahanan Sasuke pun jebol. Setelah bergetar beberapa kali, tubuh Sasuke pun ambruk diatas tubuh Naruto._

"_Ach.." Naruto mendesah pelan saat dirasakannya Sasuke mencabut miliknya dari tubuh Naruto._

"_Tidurlah, kamu pasti capek Naruto! Oyasumi.." Sasuke menarik selimut untuk menutupi mereka, merengkuh tubuh Naruto kedalam pelukannya. Mengecup dahi Naruto sebentar dan kemudian baik Sasuke maupun Naruto terlelap sambil berpelukan._

**Flashback off**

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah Naruto, kamu sakit?" Dengan cepat disentuhnya dahi Naruto, namun Sasuke merasa suhu tubuh Naruto normal sama seperti dirinya.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tak apa Sasuke!" Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggenggam tangan sang kekasih di atas pangkuannya.

"Apa terasa sakit?" Sasuke bertanya lembut tanpa melepaskan genggaman Naruto pada tangannya.

"Sedikit!" Akhirnya Naruto pun jujur, dia merasakan sakit di bawah tubuhnya.

"Maaf!"

"Hei, aku memang merasa sakit tapi itu bukan salahmu Sasuke!" Naruto segera memotong ucapan Sasuke. Dia merasa Sasuke tak perlu meminta maaf padanya. "Toh aku juga yang menginginkannya!" Naruto berbicara sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang diyakininya pasti wajahnya semerah buah tomat.

**Cup.**

"Terima kasih Naruto!" Sasuke mengecup dahi Naruto, membuat Naruto kembali menegakkan kepalanya. Ditatapnya wajah Sasuke dengan seksama, entah kenapa Naruto merasakan bahagia tak terkira. Melihat wajah Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh cinta, sungguh membuat Naruto terharu.

"Hehe…." Saking groginya, Naruto hanya bisa cengengesan menjawab perkataan Sasuke.

'Aku tak menyesal dan takkan pernah menyesal menyerahkan semuanya padamu Sasuke!'

"Saatnya mandi!" Sasuke langsung menyibak selimut dan berdiri di hadapan Naruto.

"Sasukeeee…." Naruto langsung menjerit dengan sekencang-kencangnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Pakai bajumu Sasuke!" Naruto berbicara tanpa membuka tangan yang dipakainya untuk menutupi wajahnya. "Dasar tak tahu malu!" Gerutu Naruto kesal plus malu.

"Kenapa mesti malu? Bukankah semalam kamu sudah melihat tubuhku Naruto?" Seringai tercipta di wajah Sasuke melihat tingkah menggemaskan sang kekasih.

"SasuTeme mesuuuummmmmm!" Dengan kekuatan penuh Naruto melempar bantal kearah Sasuke yang sukses diterima Sasuke dengan mudah. Sekeras-kerasnya melempar bantal, tetap saja bantal tak akan membuat kita sakit bukan?

"Hei, sebaiknya kita mandi bersama Naruto!" Tawaran Sasuke membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri semua.

"Hentai…"

"Aku gendong kamu ya, bukannya kamu tidak bisa berdiri Naru-koi!" Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang sukses terdiam mendengar ucapannya. _'Bagaimana mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa berbicara dengan nada seperti itu?'_

"Aku bisa sendiri Sasuke!" Naruto langsung meraih selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tak ketinggalan, matanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Ah, baiklah. Sepertinya kamu masih malu Naruto! Kalau begitu lain kali saja ya!" Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. "Takut kamu berubah pikiran, pintu aku gak kunci loh!"

"Sasuke bodooohhh…!" Teriakan Naruto dibalas oleh suara tawa yang meledak dari dalam kamar mandi.

'_Sepertinya mulai sekarang aku harus bersiap-siap nih!'_

…

..

.

**Chap 5 end**

..

.

Gimana? Gimana?

Entah apa yang ada di otakku sampai bisa buat fic yang ini! *mencoba membela diri*

Oh ya, sebenernya ini bukan fic chap 5, tdnya mau gabung sama chap 4 tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kepanjangan. Jadinya aku potong deh. Dan niatnya, aku baru mau publish minggu depan, tapi gak tau kenapa aku malah publish sekarang. Cuma selisih beberapa jam dari chap4. Tapi gapapa dunk? Hehehe…

Sekian fic ini, semoga berkenan dan tidak mengecewakan ya! Hehehe…

Mohon meluangkan waktu sejenak untuk meripiew ya!

Kasih tau kekurangan fic abalku ini ya, hehehe..

Oke deh, makasih udah mau baca ya!

Ripiew minna!

Thanks ya..


End file.
